A Day In The Life Of Team 7
by Miss.Rainbow.Sunshine
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Roomates? Correction, HOUSEmates!

A.N. Hello everyone! I will now be known as _Kawaii-llely-chan_ from now and until the day I die. -smile- Well, I'm back with yet ANOTHER plot bunny! It's going to center around Team 7 after they are reunited! Multi-chapter! Humor, friendship, and romance included!

Everything is explained in the beginning so that's why it's a little lengthy…but once you get through it, the story will go by much faster. And it will hopefully be funny! xD I also made this chapter EXTRA long. It's around 7460 words…but if you think it should be longer PLEASE TELL ME! I wouldn't mind extending the length.

Please review! But NO FLAMES! If you don't like it, don't finish reading it!

I hope it doesn't get too confusing, but I'll try my best so it's not. So here's the key for this fan-fic and I'll have it up for every chapter.

(Comments from the author during the chapters)

"**Telephone" **

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**INNER self's thoughts"**_ …Take note that only SASUKE and SAKURA will have INNER selves.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would NOT be writing fan-fics. Enough said.

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! –Drum roll-

Now without a further ado…let's get on with the show!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapter One: **Roommates? Correction. HOUSEmates.**

The Godaime stared at the sight before her with a small smirk. Perfect timing. It was as if Kami-sama wanted this to happen.

"_Jiraiya's going to squeal like a little school girl when he finds out that I'm actually accepting his little bet. And right after he won our other little gamble too…well, not without his own loss. I won _at least_ once…I think. If Team 7 would have waited a couple more weeks…I'd have to use someone else. The little suckers,"_ thought Tsunade amusingly.

The eighteen-year old blonde shinobi stood tall and his sapphire eyes gazed around the room calmly with a big grin. The self-proclaimed future Hokage had completed one of his important goals…to drag a certain Uchiha-bastard's ass all the way back to Konoha with the help of his pink-haired teammate. It was none other than the number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded…Uzumaki Naruto; the Kyuubi container and…_ramen lover extraordinaire_. He had grown much over the last six years (now a _jounin_) and was quite handsome. Having trained with Jiraiya he was quite the infamous pervert around Konoha and was known to have some feelings for a certain _pink-haired_ kunoichi. Not only that, but he vowed to be the next Hokage. And it was rumored that he was in the running for Rokudaime…

"_Dense as always…"_ thought Tsunade and smirked.

Between the two young men stood a slightly confused pink-haired kunoichi. She was one of the top kunoichi in all of fire country, had perfect chakra control and was extremely intelligent. Not only that, but she was also the top jounin medic-nin, only rivaled by the Godaime herself! Don't forget the unmistakable _pink_ hair and _emerald _eyes…

It was none other than Haruno Sakura. She was known as _ex_-Sasuke fangirl, student of copy-nin Hatake Kakashi, the Godaime's apprentice and top jounin medic-nin among other things. She was no longer the weak and helpless twelve-year old girl that chased Sasuke all day. Haruno Sakura was a true kunoichi portrayed by her determination, intelligence, skills and short-temper. She was also one of the prettiest, if not THE prettiest, girls in Konoha. But she was mostly known for being Konoha's sweetheart and loyal friend of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Hmm…she seems slightly puzzled. AFTER ALL _I_ did train her," _thought Tsunade smugly.

Then there was the other eighteen-year old shinobi on the right of her apprentice. The black haired boy had his hair in its trademark "chicken butt" style. His most important goal was to become stronger in order to kill his brother (and to _attempt_ this…he betrayed his village and ran off with a pedophile, but soon he figured out Orochimaru's plans to rape him and came running back to Konoha…goal _slightly_ uncompleted). After getting some _unexpected_ help from his old teammates…he defeated both bastards and let them drag him back to Konoha.

Then there's his goal to revive his clan…_fall in love_…but at the young age of 18, who has time for that? He had NO time for such _frivolous_ things such as love. He wanted to be stronger. He was Uchiha Sasuke; the _ex_-avenger, the _ex_-traitor and the cold hearted bastard among the village. But among his friends, he was known as Sasuke-_kun _and Sasuke-_teme_.

"_Uchiha-brat…suspicious…not good…"_ thought Tsunade worriedly.

"Alright, are you guys ready to hear your punishment_s_?" questioned the Godaime. No one said anything and she took that as her cue to continue.

It had all started weeks ago, news that the youngest Uchiha was near Konoha spread like wildfire and everyone adjusted to the fact that he may indeed be coming back. Days later, his former teammates sneaked out and commenced in the _dragging of his ass_.

Sakura and Naruto were fuming by the time they had found Sasuke (A PMS-ing kunoichi and a determined, LOUD shinobi do NOT get along). After Sasuke apologized to Sakura and Naruto in order to patch up their old friendship (although he claims that it was obligatory AND that the sword at his neck had NOTHING to do with his decision).

Not only that, but along the way Sasuke killed a few…_annoyances_, so to speak, towards Konoha's safety. Days turned into weeks and Team 7 came back reunited, slightly injured but nonetheless _together_. They were admitted into the hospital for some time, until their injuries were healed and were visited by their friends.

Many of the people who felt strong hatred for the Uchiha eventually became accustomed to the fact that he was back such as the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. Only a few people were distrustful of him, but that would change in time. And currently, Team 7 stood under the fierce gaze of the Godaime and at her disposal…

"Well, first I'll state your offences…hmm…let's start with the Uchiha-_brat_. You betrayed our village, became a missing-nin, sided with the enemy and _almost_ killed your teammates. You spent six years with the enemy and recently got _your ass dragged back_," stated the Godaime. Sasuke remained emotionless.

"_I _WILLINGLY_ let Sakura and Naruto drag my ass back,"_ thought Sasuke.

"Alright, now for Naruto and Sakura. Not only did you disobey my orders…you left on your own with no backup! You didn't even leave a _note _for me and you put your lives in danger! You infiltrated the enemy's hideout, out numbered may I add, and then sided with a missing-nin on his quest for vengeance…AND YOU DIDN'T COME BACK FOR WEEKS!!! MONTHS!!" said Tsunade sternly. Sakura winced and Naruto hung his head.

"The Uchiha should be executed and you two should have your ranks taken away. But certain events have changed your punishments. Not only did you kill an S-class, Akatsuki member but you also killed two more S-class criminals, Orochimaru and Kabuto with the help of Naruto and Sakura. That being the case, your punishments are less severe. Okay, now you can talk Naruto," stated the Godaime as Naruto grinned.

"Well…I WANT TO PLEAD MY CASE! Uh…I think you should let us do missions together now that Team 7 is together again and get reacquainted…for old times sake. You know…BONDING TIME," said Naruto happily. Tsunade was about to retort but stopped herself…weren't the weeks they were gone together more than ENOUGH bonding time?

"_Heh, Tsunade-obaachan can't deny this. She can't put us on probation because she needs people to do missions...even though there probably won't be any A-rank or S-class missions for a LONG TIME. And she can't have ALL of us on house-arrest because there'd be no one to watch us all at the same time…hehehehe…KA-CHING!"_ thought Naruto sneakily.

"_What is he up to?"_ thought Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously.

"_This is going well…that perverted hermit sure knows his student," _thought Tsunade and smiled.

"Bonding time?" questioned Tsunade and feigned confusion. Naruto took a moment to _gather his thoughts_, in other words…he made up a bunch of _crap_.

"Well, yeah!! You know who you're always giving everyone missions and not giving them a lot of free time to spend with friends and old teammates? Yeah, well…THAT'S ALL **WRONG**!! When _I'm_ Hokage…I'll make sure this NEVER happens…and I'll also lower the alcohol age…but that's not important right now!! The thing is…WE _NEED_ TEAMMATE **BONDING** TIME!!"

"I see your point, Naruto. I'm also feeling awfully _generous_ today so your punishment isn't _too bad_," said the blonde woman sneakily.

"YEAH!! Whatever Tsunade-obaachan!! We accept your punishment no matter what!! Believe it!!" exclaimed Naruto confidently. A devious smile appeared on Tsunade's face and Naruto's bravado disappeared. Sakura knew that nothing good came when Tsunade smiled like that and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Their fate was sealed.

"_Jiraiya knew this would happen and the Uchiha-brat came back just in time, otherwise I would have had to resort to using Team 10 and that would NOT have been pretty. So Team 7 wants bonding time? I'll give them __bonding__time__. Good thing I beat Jiraiya that one time…he probably let me win because he knew I'd need that house. These suckers won't know what hit them," _thought Tsunade. Team 7 patiently awaited their punishment.

"Alright then. If bonding time is what you want; bonding time is what you'll get. Team 7 is hereby on probation from ALL missions, EXCEPT community service for—," began Tsunade and was obviously interrupted by none other than…

"WHAT?! What am I supposed to do all day?! Eat ramen and sleep?! And what the hell is community service?! Wait…OH NO! Those are D-rank missions, aren't they?! I'M DOOMED!!! MY PLAN FAILED!!! IT WAS FLAWLESS!!" exclaimed Naruto. Tsunade gave Naruto a questioning look when he said "My plan failed!!" but shrugged it off.

"_He'll pay for interrupting my dramatic moment…"_ thought Tsunade vengefully.

"_What an idiot…even after six years he's still the same dobe," _thought Sasuke.

"_NARUTO!! I'm going to KILL him!! D-rank missions?! I'm doomed!! Yeah, nice timing Tsunade-shishou…with my _EX_-crush and ramen-boy. Great," _thought Sakura angrily. _"But at least I won't be alone anymore…now I know how Naruto and Sasuke felt before. I have family, but it's almost like I don't…they moved away to the waterfall village. But now, I won't be alone anymore… even if it means being with ramen-boy and my _EX_-crush—"_

"**EX**_**-crush?! Sasuke-kun is as hot as ever!! Don't tell me gave up on him?!"**_ thought Sakura's INNER self.

"_YOU AGAIN?! I thought I got rid of you…YEARS AGO!!"_

"_**What a **_**warm**_** welcome…ANYWAYS, what's going on with Sasuke-kun?!"**_

"_He's been brought down from his pedestal in my heart and now stands on the same platform as all my other friends—"_

"_**So that's why you donated it to charity…but…WHY?! WHY?!"**_

"_It was nothing more than a CRUSH, but I'll still care for him, as I care for Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and all my other friends. I'm not going to chase after him anymore. I'm just going to fix our relationship—"_

"_**What was wrong with the relationship you two had before?! It was progressing rather nicely, a little seducing and he would have been IN THE BAG!"**_

"_THAT WOULD BE DEGRADING!! I AM NOT A SLUT!! I REFUSE TO BRING MYSELF TO SUCH A LEVEL!! I AM ABOVE THOSE FANGIRLS!! I CAN GET ANY MAN I WANT!!"_

"_**We are an AWESOME, HOT, TALENTED, SEXY BABE WHO COULD GET ANY MAN!! CHYAH!! Uh…YOU DON'T NEED SASUKE-KUN!! HE'S JUST A KILLJOY!!"**_

"_Amen to that!! By this time next year, I'll be going out with the man of my dreams!" _

"_**CHYAH!!! PREACH IT SISTER!! WE'LL WAIT FOR OUR PRINCE CHARMING! Uh…you better pay attention, Shishou is talking and it might be important…"**_

"_Oh right, I got a little sidetracked right there…Hehehe,"_

"…Community service, you'll also resume your training with Kakashi as Team 7. And, you'll all be moving into 529 Konpeki Street this afternoon—"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T LIVE WITH SASUKE-TEME!! HE'LL DRIVE ME INSANE!!"

"Heh, speak for yourself Naruto," muttered Sasuke quietly.

"Tsunade-shishou…it's bad enough we're doing D-rank missions…but living with my teammates is pushing it, don't you think?" pleaded Sakura.

"Reason, _please_?" demanded Sasuke. Tsunade had to restrain herself from punching the Uchiha-brat senseless.

"Well, _Uchiha-brat_, I can't have you doing any funny stuff, but I will give you a reward for your _troubles_. You are now a _jounin_. But who better to watch you, than your teammates, ne? You can all take turns watching each other," mocked the Godaime.

"So stupid…at least I'm a chuunin..." muttered Sasuke angrily.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!! I HAD TO DO THE STUPID JOUNIN EXAMS WITH TWO RANDOM CHUUNIN!! AND _I _ALMOST DIDN'T PASS BECAUSE OF THEM!! AND YOU'RE JUST GIVING _HIM_ THE RANK JUST LIKE THAT?! ALL BECAUSE HE KILLED TWO S-CLASS CRIMINALS WITH _MY_ HELP?! Sakura-chan…hold me!!"

"There, there, Naruto. Everything is going to be alright," mumbled Sakura as she patted Naruto's head while he slumped down onto the floor and held onto her leg.

"…_Anyways_,pack your clothes and items of sentimental value. You'll go furniture shopping this afternoon. Put the expenses on my tab. Any questions? None? Good. Done," said Tsunade. Before any reactions were seen…Shizune rushed up to the teenagers, shoved them out of the office and locked the door. Tsunade sighed in relief.

"That went exceptionally well, don't you think?" questioned Tsunade as she whipped out a sake bottle. Shizune was about to reply when…shouts were heard from the other side of the door…

"NOW I'LL NEVER BE HOKAGE!!! NOOO!!! IT'S ALL _YOUR _FAULT, SASUKE-BASTARD!!!"

"Oh, really now? I suppose I was the one talking about _bonding time _and _missions_?"

"SASUKE-TEME!!! I'M GOING TO—"

"Well…Sasuke-kun…it could be the _ass-bow_ you were wearing when they found us. It was pretty—"

"PRETTY! PRETTY…_UGLY_!!! HAHAHA!! SASUKE WAS WEARING AN ASS-BOW!! SASUKE WAS WEARING A—OUCH!! WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?!"

"Dobe,"

"Kami-sama!! Can you two stop fighting?! You're _adults_ for god's sake!!"

"SAKE?! SAKURA-CHAN _YOU'RE_ TOO YOUNG TO DRINK SAKE!! YOU'RE ONLY SEVENTEEN!!"

"I wasn't talking about sake, you baka!! And _you're_ seventeen too!"

"I'm not,"

"Lucky bastard…I wasn't talking to you Sasuke,"

"Pfft, no fair…I CALL ROOMING WITH SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"Dobe, behind you,"

"Huh? Wha-OUCH!! THAT HURT, SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Serves you right for being a pervert!! I advise you, Sasuke-kun, to burn your _gay_ outfit soon…that ass-bow is pretty _degrading_,"

Giggle. Laugh. Glare.

"Idiots,"

"Sasuke-kun…I hope that comment wasn't aimed at me,"

"Sasuke-teme…you better run. She can beat you up,"

"WHAT? She's just an annoying, weak girl with—"

BAM!!

"…?!?!?!!"

"Serves you right, Sasuke-kun. Besides, I've been meaning to do that. Naruto promised he'd let me land the first punch once we got back in Konoha…so I guess that will have to do,"

"HAHAHAHA!! SASUKE-TEME GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL!! HE'S ACROSS THE HALL NOW!! HAHAHA—OUCH!! SASUKE-TEME!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"Pfft, I'd like to see you try,"

"WOULD YOU TWO _SHUT UP_?! Let's just go,"

"Yeah…that went better than we thought. But just how did Jiraiya-sama convince you?" said Shizune quietly. Tsunade groaned and whipped out _another_ bottle of sake from her desk. Shizune sweat dropped. Tsunade sighed and began to explain…

"_How'd I get into this mess? Oh right…I gambled and lost…oh well. They'll live…hopefully," _thought Tsunade in amusement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto was hurriedly completing the task of packing his clothes and prized possessions into various packs. His orange duffel bag was stuffed with his clothes and had been carelessly thrown over his shoulder long ago. After a few moments, the vigorous task of packing his prized possessions was done. The blue backpack he held in his hands was filled to the top with ramen packages, a photo album filled with pictures of his friends and his **favorite** teddy bear (which was given to him by none other than _his _Sakura-chan after passing his chunin exam). Yes, it was now time to head off towards his new temporary home.

"_Yes!! I get to live with MY Sakura-chan!! Hooray!! I'll have a girlfriend in no time!! I just hope Sasuke-teme doesn't piss me off!" _thought Naruto.

The eighteen year old blonde locked the door to his apartment and rushed into the busy streets of Konoha with both bags over his shoulder. He turned onto Konpeki Street and at that exact moment, Sasuke was walking down the opposite end.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!! I got here first! You're such a slowpoke!!" exclaimed Naruto as he continued walking.

Naruto was wearing black pants and an orange t-shirt that said "Ramen Lover" on the front in black letters. He wore black sandals on his feet and his head band was on his forehead as always. His unruly blonde hair was the same from when he was twelve years old as were his sapphire eyes.

"_Sakura-chan will be so impressed!! And she'll finally give me a kiss!" _thought Naruto, but his happy thoughts were cut short.

"Che, yeah right. **I** was first," stated Sasuke as his bags dropped onto the ground with a big "THUMP". He was still a little pissed about their punishment. (What an understatement…)

Sasuke was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and white pants. He wore black sandals on his feet and his head band was wrapped around his arm. His raven hair was in the same spiky position as always and his onyx eyes still held the same emotionless expression.

"_No way am I losing to that dobe, what a loser. Bad enough I gotta see him everyday for missions…now I gotta live with the idiot. So stupid…" _thought Sasuke.

They were standing in front of a tall, light yellow house with a russet roof. It had a small porch made of wood that had been painted white. The window frames and the door, with "529" in golden numbers, were also painted white. It was a two-story house and it had a small space in the back that could be used as a garden. This house actually had a front yard with a cherry blossom tree unlike most houses. Their new home had a calm and serene feeling, which was NOTHING like what was going on a few feet away from the front door.

Naruto noticed Sasuke wasn't paying attention and made a mad dash for the front door. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's bag and pulled him back, taking this as his opportunity to get to the door first. Naruto fell onto the ground and seized Sasuke's foot, making Sasuke fall and land with a "THUD!!" Sasuke couldn't stand up and opted for army-crawling to the front door. Naruto snickers died out when he stood up and tried to move, but couldn't. Naruto's bag got caught on the branch of the cherry blossom tree and struggled to move.

"Emotionless bastard," whispered Naruto as he glared at Sasuke.

"Idiotic baka," muttered Sasuke as he glared back at Naruto.

Once Naruto got free, he let go of Sasuke's foot and ran. Sasuke ran also and both chunins were about to slam into the white door, when it opened up…revealing a surprised pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura was wearing a red tank top and white biker shorts. She wore black sandal-like boots on her feet and black gloves on her hands. Her headband hung around her neck as her pink locks framed her face and cascaded past her shoulders. Sakura's body had also matured much over the years…trading in her big forehead for a nice waist and beautiful curves.

The boys were going too fast…they couldn't stop…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

…and Team 7 landed in a heap inside the house, in the living room...

Sakura was lying on the ground, flat on her stomach with a very annoyed expression on her face. Her head was leaning on her left hand, while her right hand drummed an impatient tempo on the floor with her fingers. Sasuke landed right on top of Sakura, his face was near Sakura's ear to where she could hear/feel his breathing. And _lucky ol' _Naruto landed on his back on top of Sasuke, perpendicular to his teammates. Limbs were intertwined and it was NOT a pretty sight.

"NARUTO!! SASUKE!! GET OFF!! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!!"

Team 7 was a tangled mess of limbs as they tied to move off each other at the same time. Hands and legs were near places they _shouldn't_ be. All in all…it was mass chaos.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME NARUTO!!!"

"MOVE FASTER DOBE!!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!!" shouted Naruto. He placed a hand on Sasuke's head and got up…pushing Sasuke's head downwards and in the process…_almost_ _kissing Sakura._

"Sasuke-kun, do me the favor of moving your leg OFF MY BUTT!!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke wasted no time in getting himself up. Sakura followed soon after and straightened herself up. That's when they noticed that…the entire house was…

EMPTY! The house was entirely EMPTY! Except for the appliances and light fixtures…there was NO furniture or any type of accessory.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Team 10 just happened to be walking by Konpeki Street when they heard shouts coming from a light yellow house and the door just happened to be open.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"What was _that_?" questioned Ino as she twirled a lock of blonde hair in her finger.

"Why should we care? It's none of our business," muttered Shikamaru, followed by a "troublesome". Chouji just continued munching on his potato chips.

"NARUTO!! SASUKE!! GET OFF!! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!!

"That sounded just like Sakura!!" exclaimed Ino worriedly.

"That's because it _is _Sakura," said Shikamaru. Chouji nodded.

"What's she doing with Sasuke and Naruto…ON TOP OF HER?!" exclaimed Ino. Shikamaru shrugged and Chouji just didn't care.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME NARUTO!!!" Chouji had dropped his bag of chips and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"MOVE FASTER DOBE!!" Ino's eyes widened and turned to her teammates who were also wide-eyed.

"That was Sasuke's voice!!" exclaimed Ino.

"_Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are…a threesome?!?" _thought Team 10 simultaneously.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!!"

Team 10 cautiously approached the light yellow house.

"Sasuke-kun, do me the favor of moving your leg OFF MY BUTT!!"

"HIS _leg is near _HER _butt?!" _thought Team 10 in unison.

"Sasuke-teme stop being such a _pervert_. Let's pick a room and get to work," teased a familiar loud, male voice.

Ino couldn't take it anymore; she HAD to _save_ her pink-haired friend.

"I'm coming Sakura!! Don't worry!! Ino-chan's here!!" shouted Ino before she ran into the light yellow house, Shikamaru and Chouji followed. The sight before her slightly confused her.

Sakura's long hair was slightly tousled as was Naruto's, unlike Sasuke's hair which remained as flawless as ever (This _is_ Sasuke we're talking about). Their clothes were wrinkled and they all looked like they had just fought each other.

"W-what's g-going on h-here?" asked Ino confusedly. Team 7 exchanged confused looks.

"Nothings going on…we're just moving in and about to pick out rooms. Why?" answered Sakura.

"Hahaha!! Oh! Welcome back Sasuke…silly me, I thought you guys were a threesome—" began Ino before Shikamaru clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Welcome back Sasuke…we're leaving," stated Shikamaru. Team 7 exchanged slightly confused looks before answering Team 10.

"But we _are_ a threesome—" began Team 7 simultaneously before….

Thud!

…they all stared at Ino's fainted form.

"You're a _threesome_?" questioned Shikamaru. Chouji (who had picked up his bag of chips) rapidly ate chips at the growing suspense of the situation.

"_Wait…a _threesome_? Didn't I hear Tsunade-shishou and Kakashi-sensei talking about this one time…let's see…OH CRAP!" _thought Sakura.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER BELIE—MMPHHH!!! MMPHH!!!" began Naruto when Sakura and Sasuke covered his mouth with their hands.

"What Naruto means is…that we're a three-man squad just like all the other ninjas," explained Sakura. Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms.

"No _funny_ business," stated Sasuke plainly.

"_Che, I'm NOT gay and I don't even like Sakura like that. She's just a teammate, even if she's not as annoying as before,"_ thought Sasuke.

"_**Whatever you say Sasu-chan…whatever you say,"**_ thought INNER Sasuke. Outer Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, I'll explain to Ino later…this is such a drag," mumbled Shikamaru. He carried Ino's body over his shoulder and Chouji followed.

"You better -munch- explain to –munch- Naruto," sputtered Chouji. Sakura and Sasuke took their hands off of Naruto's mouth and _almost _strangled him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! I WAS JUST ANSWERING A QUESTION!"

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!! You almost made them think I was _together_ with _you_ AND _Sasuke_!" shouted Sakura and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Don't you mean that _we_ were _all_ _together_?" corrected Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Sasuke-_kun_, because…THAT'S JUST _WRONG_!! I quite frankly _enjoy_ being _single_!" retorted Sakura. Naruto having fully recovered from his _injury_, now UNDERSTOOD the magnitude of this situation.

"Oh...lazy-ass was talking about _that_ kind of _threesome…_" said Naruto.

"Idiot,"

"So…about those rooms…"

An awkward silence followed and Team 7 exchanged wary looks and without even realizing it, they slowly left the living room and walked into the kitchen. There was a protruding countertop that separated the kitchen from the living room and there was a small hallway leading away from both those rooms. The three teenagers walked into the small hallway. There was a half bathroom on the left side; the laundry room was right in front of them, while the stairs and the spare room were on the right side.

"Yeah…what about those rooms, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

There was a pregnant pause…

"I am NOT sharing a bathroom,"

"…That makes two of us," murmured Sasuke quickly before dashing up the stairs.

Sakura grabbed his foot and Sasuke landed on the flight of stairs with a "THUD!" (People are doing that a lot now these days…) Naruto took this as his chance to get upstairs first and _attempted_ to make his way past Sasuke, only to be pulled back to the bottom of the stairs. Sakura jumped over both boys and landed on the railing. She began walking up the railing (Using her chakra), only to be pushed forward and come sliding down the railing.

Sasuke eventually pushed Naruto off of him and started running up the stairs only to be roughly pushed into the wall by Sakura, who in turn, was also pushed into the wall by Naruto. After some rough pushes and pulls, Team 7 arrived at the top of the staircase at the _same time_. They (stubbornly) all tried to go through the opening at the _same time_...and we all know what happens after this.

Push. Shove. Growl. Glare. Push. Smirk…FROWN!

…they land in heap in the upstairs hallway.

Sakura impatiently parted her pink hair (which was all in front of her face) and sighed…she was on the bottom of the pile…AGAIN (She'll get her _revenge_…trust me), but she wasn't alone. Naruto was beside Sakura, groaning and rubbing his butt. And we now see the victor of this _contest_, pompously striding down the hall and into the bedroom in the far left corner.

"_Heh, they thought they could beat ME! I, Uchiha Sasuke, am NEVER defeat—WHAT? Where's the PRIVATE bathroom?" _thought Sasuke. He turned around and saw Naruto happily walking into the bedroom just before his on the left side.

"HA! Sasuke-teme! By the look on your face I can tell that you don't have a private bathroom! HA! HA! That's because I—DON'T HAVE IT EITHER?!" finished Naruto aghast. Sakura rubbed her head and made her way all the way down the hall and into the last bedroom.

"Aww…thanks for leaving me the LAST choice. I REALLY _appreciate_ it," said Sakura, faking gratitude.

The two eighteen year old boys walked back down the hall and stared into the room in front of the stairs…the bathroom.

"Dang, does that mean…none of the rooms have a _private_ bathroom?"

"Guess…we'll _share_," muttered Sasuke wincingly. Both boys' eyes twitched.

"_Sharing? I do NOT _share_," _thought the boys in unison.

There was silence from Sakura's room…it wasn't until the two boys heard happy shouts that they decided to check-up on her.

"On second thought…I LOVE my room! Thanks you guys! You're the best!" exclaimed Sakura happily. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the entrance to a bathroom from Sakura's room…it was a PRIVATE bathroom!!

"Lucky you," muttered Sasuke sarcastically. Naruto had anime tears running down his cheeks.

"Aww…stop sulking and let's go furniture shopping!! I'm actually looking forward to this now!! I get to decorate!!" exclaimed Sakura excitedly as she dragged her fellow teammates out of the house and towards the nearest furniture shop.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_You_ only WANT a TV, but _we_ do NOT NEED it," grumbled Sasuke. Naruto gave his friend/rival the Are-you-crazy look.

Team 7 was currently in the only furniture warehouse in all of Konoha. It was separated into _sections _by walls (sort of like rooms) and there were a total of ten sections. As they walked around, they were choosing items and adding them to their order. Currently they were in the electronics section, debating on…the TV

"Teme, WE _need_ the TV and WE _want_ the TV. Besides…what else are we supposed to do? _Read_? No, THAT'S TORTURE!! WE ARE GETTING THIS TV SO I CAN WATCH IT!" explained Naruto determinedly.

"_TV? Heh, that's not a bad idea. Sasuke-kun is such a killjoy,"_ thought Sakura amusingly.

"_**Pfft, got that right. I'm glad we're only friends now…I think,"**_thought INNER Sakura and Outer Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"Well, _you_ can come watch it _here_ from 6a.m. to 6p.m.," said Sasuke pointing to the blank TV screen.

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU BASTARD!! I'M GOING TO—," started Naruto, but was interrupted by…

"Oh look!! The couches, loveseats, and armchairs are over there! Let's go look at them!" exclaimed Sakura happily as she pointed to a sign and dragged her teammates to said area.

"Hey Sakura-chan…let's test that _loveseat_, hmm?" questioned Naruto slyly.

BAM!

"Naruto!! You're lucky we're in a public place and there are witnesses…or you would be so DEAD," growled Sakura. Naruto laughed nervously and stepped away from the loveseat. Meanwhile, Sasuke had spotted a navy blue, velvet armchair and took the liberty to sit in it. This chair was now HIS (He hasn't even paid for it yet...).

"Sasuke-teme, we're not getting that chair. We don't _need_ it," mocked Naruto. Sasuke glared and crossed his arms.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun, maybe we should get in a different color. I was thinking maybe gree—" said Sakura but stopped when she noticed the glares she was getting from Sasuke. He was getting THIS chair, NO MATTER WHAT.

"FINE! But if you get _that_ chair…we're getting the TV," persuaded Sakura and smirked. Naruto was having a party in his head and Sasuke scowled, but eventually gave in. It was DEFINITELY worth getting HIS chair. Sakura smiled and checked the items on their order form.

"YAY! SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE AWESOME!!" exclaimed Naruto happily and hugged Sakura.

"N-Naruto…I can't…b-breathe," wheezed Sakura. Naruto grinned sheepishly and let go of the girl, but not before… (I'll let you use your imagination…)

"NARUTO!! YOU HENTAI!!!" shouted Sakura angrily as she slapped Naruto. Naruto rubbed his cheek.

"Ouch! That hurt Sakura-chan," whined Naruto.

"Hmph! That's what you get for being such a pervert," said Sakura furiously. She turned to walk away when she spotted a navy blue, pull-out couch along with a navy blue loveseat.

"OMG! It's like this was meant to be! EVERYTHING matches!" exclaimed Sakura happily. As Team 7 continued walking through the furniture store, Sakura checked things on the order form. From accessories to unnecessary things, they had it ALL.

"Well, looks like we're done. You can stop sulking, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura mockingly and received THE Uchiha glare. She was about to hand in the order form…but the problem was…she DIDN'T _have_ the order form…

"N-Naruto…where's the order form?" questioned Sakura. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"Uh…I don't remember…maybe I…_misplaced_ it somewhere…he-he-he," said Naruto.

"Idiot,"

"Well…STOP STANDING THERE! LET'S GO LOOK FOR IT!"

"H-hai, Sakura-chan…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So stupid," muttered Sasuke frustratingly. Sakura rolled her eyes, currently using Naruto as a _stool_.

"Well, if you helped _maybe_ we would have found it already," said Sakura irately. She scanned the room filled with models of beds that could be purchased, but to Team 7's luck…the order form was no where in sight.

"Naruto, can I get up higher?" questioned Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…you're already sitting on my _shoulders_,"

"Why don't you just ask someone instead of skimming the whole store?" mumbled Sasuke plainly as he faced his two outrageous teammates.

"Alright then Mr. _Stick-Up-My-Ass_…Naruto, do you know where the order form is?"

"_Did she just call me THAT…SHE DID! Wait til I get my hands on her pale neck…"_ thought Sasuke angrily.

"_**But…isn't she your friend? A BEST friend at that?"**_answered Sasuke's INNER self.

"_Who the HELL are YOU?"_

"_**I am your…INNER SELF! CUE MUSIC!"**_

"_So stupid…"_

"_**HA! You just called YOURSELF STUPID!! HAHAHA!"**_

"_Just…leave me alone,"_

"_**Fine! Be that way, I'll just—"**_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when a pale hand was being waved in front of his face.

"Sasuke-kun? Earth to Sasuke-kun, do you read me? Sasuke? SASUKE!!"

"Hahaha! Sasuke-teme was daydreaming!! Hahaha—OUCH!"

"Baka,"

"ENOUGH! Now, we all _still_ have our cell phones from the _mission_, right?"

"RIGHT!"

"Hn,"

"Well…let's just split up and look for the order form. One of us is bound to find it, and we'll cover more ground that way. We'll scatter on 3," explained Sakura.

1…

"You're so smart, Sakura-chan! Why didn't I think of that?"

2…

"Because you DON'T _think_, idiot,"

3…

"SASUKE-TEME!! I'M GOING TO—"

Blink. Blink.

"Hey…where'd Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme go? Oh…right!! Yosh!! I'm going to find that order form…DATTEBAYO!!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"This is so stupid,"

Glare. Footstep. Glare. Footstep. Glare. Footstep. Glare.

"This is so stupid,"

Glare. Footstep. Glare. Footstep. Glare. Footstep. Glare.

"This is so stupid,"

Glare. Footstep. Glare. Footstep. Gla—

"You better stop talking to yourself or people are going to think you're crazy," said a soft, frail voice.

Silence.

"_Is she talking to ME?!"_

"_**Well, I don't know. Do you see any other **_**bastards**_** talking to themselves and glaring at every friggin' thing?"**_

"…"

"_**I didn't think so,"**_

Sasuke turned around and came face to face with nothing but _air_. He looked down and saw a grinning old lady looking at some lamps. Sasuke was currently walking through the lighting section looking for the blasted order form and glaring at _every_thing…even inanimate objects. Ooh…_multitasking_...such skill.

Glare.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" growled Sasuke.

The old lady turned towards Sasuke and seemed to be searching for something, then turned back to the red lamp she was currently looking at.

"I can barely see your ears in that clump of black _fur_ you call _hair_. It's debilitating your hearing,"

Glare.

"Black. _**FUR?!**_" growled Sasuke. The old lady turned and smiled at Sasuke before speaking.

"Huh? I wasn't talking to you, sonny. Maybe you should get your ears checked or something,"

Sasuke was about to retort when a short messy, black-haired kid walked towards the old lady from behind him. Sasuke was seething by now! How DARE they IGNORE him, Uchiha Sasuke?!! And make him look like an idiot?!

"_Speak for yourself ya old hag!! Stupid house. Stupid furniture. Stupid Naruto. Stupid BLASTED ORDER FORM!!"_ thought Sasuke angrily.

"_**Is it MY fault that you didn't notice that brat? No, because I actually pay attention to my surroundings. I also would've turned on my cell phone so I could ask for—"**_

"_**SHUT UP!**_" accidentally shouted Sasuke aloud. A few people turned to look at him with confused faces.

Uchiha Death Glare.

Everyone resumed their shopping with trembling knees.

"Like I said. This. Is. So. **Stupid**,"

Glare. Footstep. Glare. Footstep. Glare. Footstep. Glare. Sigh. Beep.

Sasuke turned on his cell phone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Silence filled the room and everything was as it should be in this _rarely_ visited section of the furniture warehouse.

Prance. Search. Prance. Search.

"_Hmm…if I were an order form that got lost in a furniture warehouse, where would I be? Well…I don't know. I guess I'd still be in the furniture store…unless somehow I, the order form, learned to walk in the last ten minutes," _thought Naruto as he pranced around the storage section, which consisted of shelves, plastic containers, boxes, cabinets and other means of storing items.

Grumble. Blush. Rub.

"_Well…I can't think on an empty stomach…TO ICHIRAKU!! But first…I gotta find that ramen coupon I got in the mail!" _

Naruto stopped beside some plastic containers and pulled out his wallet from his pants' pocket, also known as _Gama-chan_. He rummaged through its contents, which consisted of…

…a few dollars (Just enough to buy his daily dosage of ramen…what a cheapskate)

…two small plastic coins of absolutely _no value_

…a peppermint candy from the last-time he went trick-or-treating (14 months...or _possibly_ three years old…not THAT old compared to _other_ _things_)

…a small shiny, blue marble with yellow streaks

And

…a fluffy, _OLD_ and BIZZARE piece of lint from _god knows where_ (I know…how bizarre can a piece of lint get? Well…it so happens that THIS piece strangely resembled _Pakkun_)

Naruto groaned and searched through the other pants' pocket, placing its contents on a box. Then…an idea occurred to him. He took off his sandal and…VIOLA! There on the black material…laid the elusive ramen coupon. He picked it up, waved it around while doing his little happy-dance and all this sudden motion caused something to fall out of his back pants' pocket.

"_SCORE!! I'm going to get ramen! I'm going to get ramen! Woohoo! Woohoo! TO ICHIRAKU!" _

And with that, our favorite blonde shinobi dashed off towards Ichiraku. Just as the blonde shinobi dashed away…the orange object Naruto had left on a box started to carry out one of its many functions...

Musical tune. Vibrate.

…to receive calls.

If a cell phone rings in the middle of the storage section in a furniture warehouse and nobody is around to hear it…does it still make a noise?

Musical tune. Vibrate.

Yes, if the caller is one determined and stubborn…_Uchiha Sasuke_ AND/OR _Haruno Sakura_, and won't stop until someone…_ANYONE_ picks up the damned cell phone.

Does that answer the question?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_I wonder if Sasuke-kun and Naruto have had more success than me…all I found was a _persistent_ fanboy that goes by the name of—"_

"ROCK LEE, THE HANDSOME DEVIL OF KONOHA IS AT YOUR SERVICE, SAKURA-CHAN! JUST ASK AWAY!" announced the green spandex-wearing boy. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks for the offer, Lee. I really appreciate your help," said Sakura politely. A light blush covered Lee's cheeks as he marched in front of Sakura.

"_**Ditch him! Ditch him while you still can! Do it before he thinks we actually **_**like**_** him!"**_ thought INNER Sakura rudely.

"_NO! That would be mean and it'll hurt his feelings. He's always nice to me and buying me flowers…I kinda feel sorry for him,"_

"_**He'll find a girl soon…eventually. Maybe not today…maybe not tomorrow…or the next few **_**decades**_**, but I'm sure he'll find a girl that loves him back,"**_

"_But wouldn't ditching him be _mean_? I don't like him following me around and his fanboy-ness is kind of annoying, but still…he's a good friend. There's no way I could pull it off,"_

"_**We're NOT ditching him if HE doesn't think we are…"**_

"…_Gosh! You're right! And then I'd be able to find the order form without his constant fanboy-ness..."_

"_**I have the PERFECT excuse, too! Tell him…you're going to the bathroom! It's so obvious that he won't suspect a thing!" **_

"_The bathroom? Lee is NOT stupid. He won't believe it. Besides, one afternoon with him won't kill me—"_

A short musical tune, followed by vibrations coming from Sakura's pocket.

"_**SAVED BY THE CELL PHONE!! ANSWER IT!! ANSWER IT!! ANSWER IT!!"**_ thought INNER Sakura.

"What was that, Sakura-chan? An enemy? I shall use my youthful taijutsu—"

They both stopped walking as Sakura took out her pink cell phone from her pocket.

"Relax Lee. It's probably just Naruto or Sasuke trying to reach me on my cell phone," said Sakura calmly. She accepted the incoming call.

"**Sakura…?"** spoke a male voice. Sakura immediately recognized the voice and put up a finger in order to tell Lee to give her a minute.

"Hi Sasuke-kun…find the form yet?" asked Sakura curiously and inwardly wishing that he had found it.

"**No…did you?"**

"No luck at all, but that must mean Naruto's found it. Oh! And I ran into _Rock Lee_. You remember him, _right_?"

"…**what do you want?"**

"I need you to distract Lee while I make my getaway," whispered Sakura quietly.

"**Not a chance. Get Naruto to do your bidding,"**

"Mou Sasuke-kun, you're so mean! Just forget about it…by the way, where are you? And is there a bathroom nearby?"

"**The lighting section…and yes,"**

"Perfect! That's only two sections away from here! Oh! Call Naruto for me, will ya? Bye!"

"**Sakura, what are you plan—"**

Click.

_Sakura_ hung up on _Sasuke_. (Wow…never thought I'd see the day)

Rock Lee smiled at Sakura and she smiled meekly as she continued talking into the cell phone.

"Oh! Yeah…Sasuke-kun? Sasuke?! Oh no! My cell phone's battery ran out and I was talking about something important," whined Sakura sadly "Would you be willing to help me, Lee?"

"YOSH! ANYTHING FOR A BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!" said Lee enthusiastically. Sakura whispered something into Lee's ear and he nodded happily.

"I SHALL RETURN SOON, FAIR MAIDEN!"

"OH! And if you come back and I'm not here…that means I'm in the bathroom or talking to Sasuke-kun from a payphone. Thanks, Lee!"

With that said, the green spandex-clad boy ran off in search of Naruto. Sakura sighed while her INNER self threw confetti in her head.

"_**Now's your chance. Go hide in the bathroom, and then find Sasuke-kun and Naruto!"**_

Sakura mentally nodded as she walked towards the lighting section and just like Sasuke said…there was a bathroom. She looked around before walking in and whipping out her cell phone.

"_Please pick up! Please pick up, Naruto! PLEASE HAVE THE ORDER FORM SO WE CAN LEAVE!! PLEASE!!" _thought Sakura hurriedly.

"**Hi! This is Uzumaki Naruto! I can't answer at the moment, but leave a message after the BEEP and I'll call ya back soon! Believe it!"**

Beep. Click.

"_Kuso! What could have happened to Naruto? He'd better have found that order form or at least be looking for it!!"_ thought Sakura forbiddingly. Then she dialed Naruto's number again.

"_HE BETTER PICK UP IF HE KNOWS WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM!!"_

"**Hello?"**

"_Bingo,"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile…in a ramen shop not too far away, there was a blonde shinobi currently eating a bowl of ramen…correction…WOLFING down MANY bowls of ramen.

"_Man…this ramen is GOOD._ (Insert "Frère Jacques" Song)_ I love ramen! I love ramen! Yes I do! Yes I do! Boil it with water! Boil it with water! Then eat it! Then eat it! _(End song)_ Ah…that hits the spot. Okay, now I better call Sakura-chan and tell her where I am, she must be worried about me. Ha! Take THAT Sasu—WHAT?!"_ thought Naruto.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CELL PHONE?!"

"_OH CRAP! SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!! NOT ONLY HAVE I _NOT_ FOUND THE ORDER FORM…I LOST MY CELL PHONE!! Well…I CAN MAKE UP FOR THAT!! I'll suggest we buy…"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time on…A DAY IN THE LIFE OF TEAM 7! Also known as…THE PREVIEW!

"LEE?! WHY DO _YOU_ HAVE IT? I thought you were going to find Naruto,"

"I couldn't find him, but I found..."

-

"What color paint do you need, young man?"

"Midnight blue,"

"I'm sorry…but we ONLY have _navy _blue, _sky_ blue, and _regular_ blue,"

"And _I_ want _midnight_ blue,"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto: OH NO! I GOTTA FIND MY CELL PHONE!

Sakura: I told you A THOUSAND TIMES to take care of your cell phone. What are Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei and I going to do with you?

Sasuke: Nothing

Kawaii-llely-chan: xD

A.N. WHOOT!! FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! How did you all like it? Please don't be too harsh with the reviews. This is my first time doing a friendship/romantic comedy and it's also my first Naruto fic…so be NICE! Constructive criticism is accepted! If you have any scenarios or any ideas that you want me to take in consideration for the NEXT chapter AND/OR future chapters feel free to state them in your review or PM me. -smile-

Oh! And if you have any tips on how I can improve the _comedy_/_funny_ factor in the story, please tell me! I'd appreciate the help! -smile-

But I repeat NO FLAMES, if you don't like my story and are going to flame…don't bother. It's a waste of your time and mine.

Well, I hope you all liked this first chapter!

AU REVOIR!

Kawaii-llely-chan

EXTRA: By the time you are finished reading this…the second chapter should be almost finished! -smile- Just because I'm feeling happy since I uploaded my fic! Yay!


	2. Tall Smurfs, Cute Raccoons, and Carrots

A.N. Konnichiwa minna-san! I promised an extra fast update…and HERE IT IS! I'm so happy at the reaction of my reviewers! You are my inspiration! -smile- It made me feel all the more excited to post this chapter. So I won't keep you waiting any longer. Please review! But NO FLAMES! If you don't like it, don't finish reading it!

(Comments from the author during the chapters)

"**Telephone" **

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**INNER self's thoughts"**_ …Take note that only SASUKE and SAKURA will have INNER selves.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, but I do own my _shower_ which is the location where I came up with this plot bunny. xD

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! –Drum roll-

Now without a further ado…let's get on with the show!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Recap:

Meanwhile…in a ramen shop not too far away, there was a blonde shinobi currently eating a bowl of ramen…correction…WOLFING down MANY bowls of ramen.

"_Man…this ramen is GOOD._ (Insert "Frère Jacques" Song)_ I love ramen! I love ramen! Yes I do! Yes I do! Boil it with water! Boil it with water! Then eat it! Then eat it! _(End song)_ Ah…that hits the spot. Okay, now I better call Sakura-chan and tell her where I am, she must be worried about me. Ha! Take THAT Sasu—WHAT?!"_ thought Naruto.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CELL PHONE?!"

Chapter Two: **Super Tall Smurfs, Cute Raccoons And Mutated Carrots**

"_OH CRAP! SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!! NOT ONLY HAVE I _NOT_ FOUND THE ORDER FORM…I LOST MY CELL PHONE!! Well…I CAN MAKE UP FOR THAT!! I'll suggest we buy…PAINT! That's a GREAT idea! We can paint the walls of rooms and crap! I'll show that Sasuke-teme that I'm more awesome-er! Screw that order form! I'M in charge of the paint! It was Sasuke-teme's fault that I lost it anyway. What a loser,"_ thought Naruto happily.

20 minutes later. In the paint shop.

"Hmm…I already know _my_ favorite color. That's easy. _My_ favorite color is orange. But what about Sasuke-teme's favorite color? I mean…LOOK AT THE VARIETY! THERE ARE JUST TOO MANY COLORS!" exclaimed Naruto. He stared at the twenty-four paint cans in front of him…some variety…

Red.

"_Maybe…I mean…Sasuke-teme's favorite food is tomatoes…and they're red. So red might be his favorite color…but I highly doubt it," _

Orange.

"_No. That's MY favorite color. NO ONE else can have that color as their favorite color because it's MINE,"_

Yellow.

"…_NAH! Yellow's too HAPPY and CHEERFUL! Sasuke-teme is anything BUT cheerful and happy. He's a bastard,"_

Green.

"_Hmm…Sakura-chan's eyes are an _emerald_ green. Green represents nature…and Sasuke-teme uses his Katon to destroy trees…so that must mean he doesn't like nature. Good thing I knew that otherwise Sasuke-teme probably would have used his Katon to burn down his room!"_

Blue.

"_Blue? He wears it almost EVERY day…I don't know. This isn't the right _shade_ of blue. Sasuke wears_ bastard _and _avenger_ blue, not just PLAIN blue,"_

Violet.

"_Violet…never heard of it before. Although it looks strangely familiar…almost like a _purple_ but not quite,"_

Pink.

"_Sakura-chan's hair is a MUCH prettier pink than THIS pink. Her hair has a nice glow to it,"_

The other seventeen cans of paint.

"_GAH!! I DON'T KNOW!! If only there was someone to help me, someone like…HIM!"_ thought Naruto happily as he spotted a sales assistant.

"Hey mister! Do you know Sasuke-teme's favorite color?" asked Naruto. The sales assistant only shrugged in reply and walked away. Some service…

"Aww crap! I'll never find out at this rate! Maybe I should go back to the furniture warehouse and ask him! Oh! And I should ask Sakura-chan for her favorite color while I'm at it!"

Naruto grinned and dashed out of the paint shop towards the furniture warehouse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"**Hello?"**

"_Bingo,"_ thought Sakura smugly. Once she and her teammates were reunited they could all go home, wait for the furniture to be delivered and fix up their EMPTY house.

"Oh-my-god! Thank goodness you picked up Naruto! Did you find the order form? Oh! And Lee is looking for you, so make sure you—" said Sakura quickly but was interrupted by a quiet "Huh?" from the other speaker before he actually spoke.

"**Sakura-chan, I'm LEE…NOT Naruto. I'm much more youthful-er than him, could you not **_**feel**_** my youthfulness radiating from my voice?" **

"…?" Sakura was silent and leaning on the wall or she would surely fall from the shock, while INNER Sakura was pulling her hair out. Didn't they _ditch_ him? (Apparently NOT…)

"**Oh! And about that order form you were looking for! I found it! Does that not express my youthfulness?" **

"LEE?! WHY DO _YOU_ HAVE IT? I thought you were going to find Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura nervously.

"**I couldn't find him, but I found...his cell phone. It's orange; it is a most youthful color,"**

"…So, you have Naruto's cell phone AND the order form in your possession. Where are you?"

"**In the storage section…where are **_**you**_**?"**

"The lighting section…I'm looking for Sasuke-kun," said Sakura.

"**Then I shall lessen your troubles and come find you. I'll be there in a jiffy!"**

"Thanks Lee!" said Sakura. She opened the bathroom door and looked around suspiciously.

Click.

She hung up on Lee and pondered for a minute before calling Sasuke on his cell phone. It wasn't long before he answered.

"**Hello…?"**

"Sasuke-kun! Guess what?"

"**What…?"**

"Sasuke!! You're no fun! If that's how you're going to be than I won't tell you!"

"**I don't really care…"**

"Geez, what a kill joy. Would it kill you to actually _play along_?" said Sakura as she exited the bathroom. She looked over towards the lighting section, expecting to find Sasuke standing there, but it was empty. She exited the lighting section, while walking backwards to make sure Sasuke didn't pop out in front of her when she turned around.

"**Actually…it probably would,"**

"WHATEVER! _Anyways_, where are you? I'm in the lighting section and you're not here…did you _lie_ to me?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"**I'm close by,"**

"Really? Then I'll find you right away! I'll be right there Sasuke-kun! Don't mo—"

Crash.

"Why the heck is there a wall here?!" exclaimed Sakura frustratingly. She heard the _wall_ behind her clear its throat and she immediately turned around. She grinned and put away her cell phone, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes at Sakura's naïveté.

"_Pfft, look how clueless she is. A thug could be walking beside her and she'd probably never notice until he assaulted her," _thought Sasuke.

"_**Aww, don't be so mean. Anyways, it's our duty to protect her…to love and to cherish…in sickness and in health…'til death due us part! Amen!" **_thought INNER Sasuke.

"_What do I have to do in order for you to stop preaching and leave me THE HELL ALONE?!" _

"…_**well, now that you mention it…there are a FEW things,"**_

"…_well? The faster you tell me, the faster I can get rid of you!"_

"_**Jeez, fine. Stop being a bastard…stop being anti-social…stop being a bastard…go out with that HOT girl with the pink hair…stop being a bastard—"**_

"_Idiot. Just go away,"_

"OH! There you are, Sasuke-kun! Now, all we have to do is find Naruto and tell him that Lee has the order form—"

"Lee? How did _he_ find it?" asked Sasuke disbelievingly. Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking, with Sasuke beside her.

"Sasuke-kun, you have to accept that _you're_ not always going to be the big _hero_. Let _Lee_ have the spotlight for _this_ time in his life," said Sakura sweetly. Sasuke shot her a glance that said "

"The _only_ time in his life," muttered Sasuke mockingly. Sakura sighed; what a pompous bastard. She was about to scold him when they heard a strident call from behind.

"SAKURA-CHAN, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER! I HAVE FOUND YOU! AND I HAVE NARUTO'S CELL PHONE AND THE ORDER FORM, JUST LIKE I SAID!"

Sasuke looked like he wanted to rip Lee's mouth off for being _so_ loud! Sakura just nudged his arm before they turned around and whispered "Be _NICE_," only to receive a mere scoff.

"Oh! Hi Lee! Thanks for finding them!" said Sakura sweetly as she took the two items from Lee's hands. Lee blushed at the contact and would have fainted right then and there, if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke was watching him that made him stay alert. _Any_ sudden movement might anger the great Uchiha…

Meanwhile, Sakura put Naruto's cell phone in her empty pocket and gave the order form to Sasuke.

"No problem…well, I promised Neji I'd spar with him…so I better go. I bid you farewell my youthful flower!" said Lee. He started to walk off when he turned around.

"Oh! And welcome back, Sasuke-san!" With that said, the _handsome devil of Konoha_ skipped away. Sasuke glared daggers into his back.

"I swear…that guy is just asking for me to send a Katon jutsu his way," growled Sasuke. Sakura was about to scold him, when an interesting question popped into her head.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…I didn't see Lee carrying any bags or an order form around, so…what was he doing here in the furniture warehouse?" asked Sakura, like it _wasn't_ the most obvious thing in the world when it really was…but she was just clueless.

"…being a _stalker_," answered Sasuke. Sakura gaped at him with a "WTH?!" kind of look.

"Lee isn't a _stalker_! He's a good friend…and a fan-boy. But he means well…he was just trying to help," said Sakura…trying to defend Lee, but was failing miserably.

"By _stalking_…?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder as they continued walking, at that exact moment she realized how short she was in comparison to Sasuke. She barely reached his chin…

"_When did Sasuke-kun get so…tall?! I'm only five foot three…Naruto is five foot nine…so that must mean Sasuke-kun is _at least_ five foot ten…daaannnggg!" _thought Sakura. Before she knew it, the front desk of the furniture warehouse had come into view.

The duo approached the front desk of the furniture warehouse and turned in the order form. With a curt "good-bye" and a smile from Sakura, they exited and were in the active streets.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"What?" asked Sasuke, slightly annoyed.

"Ano…where do you buy your growth vitamins?" asked Sakura quietly. She even did _The Hinata Act_. She looked down and started pointing her pointer fingers together. They stopped walking.

"…I don't use vitamins,"

Sasuke smirked and patted Sakura's head (as a mockingly gesture) before walking away. Sakura pouted and caught up with him. As they walked, Sasuke couldn't help but hear what sounded like "Arrogant" and "Jerk" from the pink-haired kunoichi at his side. He smirked again.

"…It comes with the _height_," said Sasuke smugly.

Glare…smirk!

"Yeah…it totally completes the _pompous bastard_-look you have going on. It's very popular these days. Neji and you pull it off pretty well," said Sakura mockingly.

Glare V.S. Smile

"OI!! SAKURA-CHAN!! SASUKE-TEME!! I HEARD FROM LEE THAT YOU HAVE MY CELL PHONE AND TURNED IN THE ORDER FORM!! YIPPEE!! NOW WE CAN GO TO THE PAINT SHOP!!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Awww! Come on, Sasuke-teme! You gotta have a favorite color! EVERYONE does! Take ME for example, MY favorite color is _orange_!" exclaimed Naruto happily and held up a couple of two gallon cans of _orange_ paint.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun! Tell us your favorite color! I'll tell you mine! My favorite color is _pink_," said Sakura joyfully.

"Pfft, thanks for clearing that up..._Captain Obvious_. Besides, I don't have a favorite color," said Sasuke emotionlessly.

"So…is it okay if Naruto and I paint your room _violet_ and _yellow_?" asked Sakura. Naruto snickered in the background and Sakura smiled sweetly, as they awaited a reply from Sasuke.

"_Hook…"_

Silence.

"_Line…"_

"Okay, then. Naruto! Get the—"

"Midnight blue," muttered Sasuke.

"… _and sinker,"_ thought Sakura smugly.

"What was that?" asked Naruto, pretending he didn't hear, by putting his hand to his ear and stepping closer to Sasuke. Sakura giggled and playfully punched Naruto's arm.

"I'm not repeating myself," argued Sasuke and crossed his arms. Sakura smiled and exchanged a high-five with Naruto.

"I knew we'd get it out of you! Believe it! Sasuke-teme's favorite color is _midnight blue_!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes and regretted mentioning his favorite color.

"Alright then, let's see if they have any—Umm…Sasuke?" said Sakura quietly. She scanned the four shelves, NO sign of any _midnight blue_ paint, and nudged Naruto's arm.

"What do you want? I already told you my favorite color," said Sasuke, slightly irritated. Naruto eye's widened when he found no trace of his best friend's favorite color. He shot a glance at Sakura and she shrugged. Naruto put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Ano…Sasuke-teme…there comes a time in a man's life, when you have to…_choose_…a _different_ favorite color. And it may be hard, but once you adjust and make it through all the obstacles…you will have become a better man," said Naruto, trying to be serious.

"_**And this is coming from the guy that wears the orange that clashes with his black and blue,"**_ thought INNER Sasuke.

"Idiot. Take your own advice. Your _orange_ shirt blinds my eyes," argued Sasuke.

"Teme! You're just so used to living in that _bat cave_ you call a _house_!" shouted Naruto.

"And you're so used to living in that _pig sty_ you call an _apartment_, dobe!"

"And this is ALL going to change now that we're living together. So let's not get on each other's nerves and we'll make the best of this," said Sakura compromisingly.

"Sakura-chan and I will look for paint for the other rooms. Sasuke-teme…you just worry your little head about _your_ paint," said Naruto.

"Che, whatever," muttered Sasuke before walking to the check-out desk. He ringed the bell sitting on the desk beside the cash register.

Silence.

He ringed the bell again…

…and no one came to his aide.

"_**Ring it again! Ring it again and again!"**_ though INNER Sasuke.

So…Sasuke ringed the bell impatiently when a man popped up from behind the desk and took the bell away from Sasuke.

"Welcome to Kenji's Paint Shop, how may I help you?" said the clerk, in a fake happy voice.

"I need paint," said Sasuke emotionlessly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, what else would he come to a _paint _shop for?

"What color paint do you need, young man?"

"Midnight blue,"

"I'm sorry…but we ONLY have _navy _blue, _sky_ blue, and _regular_ blue," said the clerk and held up three fingers in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And _I_ want _midnight_ blue," said Sasuke stubbornly. If he was going to paint his room, he would paint it _midnight blue_, Damnit!

"Can I interest you in _navy blue_—"

Bloodline V.S. Clerk Powers!

"Uh…never mind, then! I'll have some _midnight blue_ paint mixed in a jiffy!" said the clerk, before scampering away in fear to the back room.

Smirk.

What an Uchiha wants…

…an Uchiha gets.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was around 2:17 p.m. when Team 7 arrived at their new home. With supplies in hand and the next few hours free of any commitments, they set to work.

"OH-MY-GOD! SAKURA-CHAN!! LOOK! LOOK! I PAINTED MY NAME ON THE WALL!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing to the spot where he messily painted his name in orange.

"Che, looks like chicken-scratch if you ask me, dobe," mocked Sasuke. Sakura, wanting to avoid a rumble between her teammates, made sure to even the score between the two boys.

"Well, Sasuke-kun…your painting skills aren't much better. Your strokes are supposed to be _up-and-down_…not _side-to-side_," said Sakura. With that said, Sasuke extracted his revenge.

Whoosh.

"SASUKE-KUN!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" shouted Sakura, and touched the paint on her face.

"NO FAIR! HOW COME SASUKE-TEME GET'S TO PAINT ON MY SAKURA-CHAN'S FACE?!" whined Naruto.

"I didn't give him permission, you baka! NOW I LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF…_MESSED UP RACOON_!!"

"Aww, but Sakura-chan! You make a _cute raccoon_…" cooed Naruto, but Sakura failed to notice the paint brush aimed at her face.

Whoosh.

"Now you look like an even _cuter_ raccoon!" said Naruto triumphantly, while Sasuke just ignored his teammates' crazy antics.

"NARUTO! WHY'D YOU PAINT MY NOSE?!" shouted Sakura angrily. Naruto started stepping away from Sakura, but accidentally pushed Sasuke into the wall.

"Hn!"

Sasuke shoved Naruto, who accidentally pushed Sakura, who in turn…got her foot stuck in a paint bucket.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Naruto!! My foot's stuck in a paint bucket!! I was better off looking like a _messed up raccoon_,"

"Hahahaha! Look at the wall, Sakura-chan!!" laughed Naruto and pointed to the wall. Sakura looked at the wall wide-eyed with her hand over her mouth.

"OH-MY-GOD! Sasuke-kun! You left a _Sasuke-kun-shaped_ imprint on the wall! Your hair kinda looks like a _chicken's butt_ from this angle…"

Snicker. Giggle. Glare…sigh.

"…let's just finish painting," said Sasuke impatiently.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Approximately five hours later…Team 7 had finished painting the living room, the small kitchen and the bedrooms. Each member emerged from their respective room with a tired gaze and began walking downstairs to put away their supplies.

Naruto's face had paint on his cheeks (almost like _someone_ stroked his chin) and hair (almost like _someone_ scratched his head)…and the _dried_ paint on his hands looked pretty suspicious. He was probably the cleanest of the three, despite him being the messiest.

Sakura had two thick midnight blue streaks on her face, one below her eyes and the other right above them, and her nose was orange. She had paint streaks of EVERY color on her shirt and there was some orange and midnight blue paint in her hair…almost like someone patted her head.

If you looked at Sasuke's from the front…you'd think he didn't even lift a hand in the last five hours, but if you looked at him from the back…

…it looks like he got pushed up against a _wet_ sky blue painted wall by the self-proclaimed future Hokage. He was _definitely _the worst out of the three.

"I'm tired…OH-MY-GOD!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke turned around and gave her a questioning glance, then ignored her and continued walking.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. Sakura merely pointed to the back of Sasuke's head as they walked down the stairs and Naruto's eyes went wide. He would have laughed out loud if Sakura hadn't clamped his mouth shut with her hand and whacked him with her paint brush.

"Just be quiet…don't say anything. He probably doesn't know…he got paint _there_," whispered Sakura.

"Okay, but if I burst out laughing don't hold it against me, 'kay?" whispered Naruto. Sakura nodded. Team 7 entered the storage room and placed their supplies on the floor in silence.

"…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SASUKE-TEME!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" laughed Naruto, while pointing to Sasuke's head. Sakura slapped her forehead while Sasuke only narrowed his eyes and touched the back of his hair...WTF?!

"YOU IDIOT!" growled Sasuke and picked up an opened paint can.

"It's not MY fault! It was an accident! I didn't push you on purpose! I'm sorry—" pleaded Naruto, backing up towards the wall.

SPLASH!

"SASUKE-TEME! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!! ACTUALLY…I'll settle for making your front match your back!!" shouted Naruto. He was _orange_ from head-to-toe. He picked up an opened paint can and aimed it at Sasuke.

SPLASH!

Sasuke was a dripping mess of sky blue paint. His hair, which normally spiked up in the back, was sagging down and drops of paint fell onto the ground.

"Naruto…!!! I'm going to kill you!!" threatened Sasuke. He punched and kicked at Naruto, while the blonde boy barely dodged the barrage of attacks.

"Hahaha! I didn't fall!" mocked Naruto and stuck out his tongue, while regaining his balance…but accidentally pushed Sakura.

"AHHHHHH!!!" shouted the pink-haired girl. Sakura fell on some paint on the ground, and kept slipping as she tried to get up. Meanwhile, the two boys had picked up two opened cans of paint and continued bickering.

"You guys, you gotta stop fighting. We're _adults_ now…well, _Sasuke_'s a _young_ adult…Naruto and I are still seventeen," muttered Sakura as she approached her teammates. She made her way between them.

"Now, why don't we just settle this like _adults_ and—"

SPLASH!

Sakura exhaled a deep breath and blinked a couple times before, before realizing she was a dripping mess of pink paint. Now she REALLY fit her namesake, the cherry blossom. Sasuke smirked and contained his laughter while Naruto laughed quietly.

"_**OH NO, THEY DIDN'T! THEY DID NOT JUST DO THAT!! IF I GET MY HANDS ON THEM…THEY'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!!!"**_ thought INNER Sakura angrily.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, but at least I don't look like some _super tall_ _smurf _or _mutated carrot_!" argued Sakura. She stomped to the door…each step making a squeaky noise, while Naruto and Sasuke silently followed.

"_Great…I'm covered in paint and we still have to arrange the furniture…OMG! THE FURNITURE!!" _thought Sakura. She turned around abruptly, bumping into her teammates and almost falling to the floor if Naruto hadn't caught her.

"What was _that_ about?" asked Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Sakura found herself having a hard time keeping a straight face in front of them.

"Well…when's the furniture going to get here?" asked Sakura.

Silence.

"Shit," cursed Sasuke. Naruto groaned and seemed to be in a pensive state.

"While you two figure this out…I'm going to take a shower," said Sakura and trudged up the stairs towards the bathroom. It wasn't long before a problem arose for the two male members of Team 7.

"…I call the shower first!" said Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously. They glared at each other and spoke again.

"No! _I _did!"

"Stop copying me!"

Glare V.S. Glare

And the two boys raced up the stairs to see who would get to take a shower first, pushing and shoving…doing everything in their power to make sure the other didn't succeed. But what they failed to notice…

Ding-Dong!

…was that the door bell rang. Two people opened the door, walked in and left something in the living room before leaving.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_We have a mission tomorrow and possibly some training. So I guess we'll be kinda busy, but giving back to the community is a good thing,"_ thought Sakura as she entered the living room with a pink blanket. She sat down on the navy blue, pull-out couch. She was wearing a light blue oversized t-shirt and white short shorts. Her long pink hair was in a messy bun.

"_Now…for some well-deserved rest,"_ thought Team 7 simultaneously. Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the stairs, in their pajamas, while Sakura lied on the couch.

"_Wait a sec…WHERE DID THIS COUCH COME FROM?!" _Sasuke and Naruto stared at the couch form the entryway, while Sakura jumped off and got out a kunai.

"That couch looks an awful lot like the one I ordered from the furniture warehouse. Where'd it come from?" asked Sasuke suspiciously. He was wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and blue plaid boxers. Sakura put away the kunai and Naruto scratched his head.

"I honestly don't know…I just walked in and the couch was just…_there_," replied Sakura. Naruto picked up a small piece of paper from the floor and read it out loud. He was wearing a white t-shirt and orange plaid boxers.

"Delivery for Team 7 on August 3rd. All other ordered items are being delivered on August 4th due to an excess-order of items. Sorry for any inconvenience," read Naruto and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"…I don't know where _you guys_ are sleeping. But _I'm_ sleeping right _here_," said Sasuke and pulled out the couch, turning it into a makeshift bed. He turned off the lights as he plopped down on the couch, pulled Sakura's blanket over him and closed his eyes. Sakura gaped at her raven haired teammate's inconsiderate behavior, hogging the ONLY piece of furniture like that! And what's worse, HE TOOK HER FAVORITE BLANKET AND JUST FELL ASLEEP! Sakura looked like she wanted to cry!

…?!?!?!

"Do you…want any ramen, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, offering Sakura his ramen cup. She shook her head and sat down beside the couch. Naruto sat down beside her and ate his ramen in silence.

Sniff. Sniff.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when he heard the sniffling sounds. He looked over…it was Sakura!

"_Pfft…let her cry. It's not like I care anyways," _thought Sasuke and closed his eyes once again. But that sniffling sounds continued once again.

Sniff. Sniff.

"_**You're soo mean! Look! Saku-chan's going to cry if you don't do something! Some boyfriend YOU turned out to be…"**_ thought INNER Sasuke.

"_THIS couch is MINE! I am NOT Sakura's boyfriend. Just shut the hell up and let me go to sleep!" _thought Sasuke frustratingly. He closed his eyes, but the sniffling continued and now he could hear slurping sounds as well. He could also hear some shuffling sounds.

"_Just ignore them…they'll fall asleep soon. It's not my fault their furniture didn't arrive,"_ thought Sasuke nonchalantly. The more he tried to ignore the sniffling and slurping, the more he heard them…getting more and more annoying each and every time, while Naruto programmed the alarm on his toad-shaped clock/radio.

"…if I let you guys sleep on MY couch, will you shut up and go to sleep?" said Sasuke frustratingly. Sakura's head peeked out from behind the arm-rest with a smile on her face. She walked over to the couch with Naruto behind her, no ramen cup in sight, and they all lied down on the makeshift bed (In this order…Sasuke…Sakura…Naruto) and Sasuke shared the blanket.

"I told you we'd get him to crack. Hook, line and sinker," whispered Sakura quietly to Naruto. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"And TWICE in one day too…this is total blackmail material!" whispered Naruto quietly…well, as quiet as Naruto can get. Unfortunately, Sasuke heard him…and was too tired to do anything.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun for sharing your couch," said Sakura sweetly. She nudged Naruto and he grunted before replying.

"Huh? What? OH YEAH! Thanks Sasuke-teme," said Naruto, lying on his side, facing Sasuke and Sakura.

"Che, whatever. Anything to get you guys to go to sleep,"

"Well…Goodnight Sasuke-kun. Goodnight Naruto. Sweet dreams," said Sakura sweetly before lying on her side, facing Sasuke.

"Yeah, goodnight Sakura-chan. Goodnight Sasuke-teme,"

Silence.

"Now it's your turn Sasuke-kun. You have to say goodnight too,"

Sigh.

"Fine…goodnight,"

"Well, I guess that's as good as it's going to get…for now," said Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"Oh! We never said goodnight to our friends…even though they're not here!"

"You're right! Let's do it quickly," said Sakura. Sasuke just pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Kakashi-sensei. Goodnight Tsunade-sama. Goodnight Jiraiya-sama. Goodnight Iruka-sensei. Goodnight Team 8. Goodnight Team 10. Goodnight Team Gai—" recited Sakura and Naruto simultaneously, until Sasuke interrupted them.

"_Goodnight Sakura…Naruto. Go to sleep_," mumbled Sasuke impatiently. Naruto and Sakura exchanged smiles and closed their eyes. Sleep overcame Team 7, followed by sweet dreams for tomorrow they had a BIG day ahead of them. Team 7 has their first community service task…for their bad behavior. But, HECK! At least they were together.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Whisper. Whisper. Snicker. Nod.

"_Mmm…what time is it? It's too early to wake up…five more minutes. Five…more…minutes…"_ thought Sakura sleepily and hugged her _pillow_ closer.

Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Whisper. Whisper. Snicker.

"_Mmm…my pillow is so sturdy…so…muscular…so…MUSCULAR?! Never mind…probably just…a dream…_" thought Sakura sleepily, before she felt a _thing_ around her waist.

"_Mmm…so soft and warm…so sleepy…so sleepy…I want ramen…so sleepy…"_ thought Naruto sleepily.

Click. Flash. Click. Flash. Whisper. Snicker. Whisper.

"You better leave now…I think they're going to wake up anytime soon," spoke a masculine voice. There was a snicker and a "Poof!" before it became silent again

"_What are those noises? What's going on? Who's there?"_ thought Sakura as she groggily fluttered eyes open. Her eyes were adjusting to the light when another _click_ and _flash_ followed.

"My, my…what a _suggestive_ position you three are in. Ino said something about my students being a _threesome_, but Shikamaru sad it was a _misunderstanding_, but…I'm not so sure who to believe now," said a masculine voice. Sakura closed her eyes and was drifting back to sleep. Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes, but couldn't quite make out the form of the figure standing in front of him. Naruto rolled over and fell onto the floor.

"Time to wake up children, unless…this is a _bad time_, but you'll have to fulfill your community service sooner or later. Come on…it's a beautiful day for doing community service. Rise and shine sleepy heads," spoke the masculine voice. He hit a little bell with a stick as he spoke.

"What's with the whispering? And what's with the bells? Is it Christmas already? I wonder what Santa got me this year…" asked Naruto and tried to make his way back to the couch. He rubbed his eyes and plopped onto the floor.

"Five more minutes, Tsunade-shishou…I almost got this jutsu down…please, one more try…" mumbled Sakura in her sleep. Sasuke looked over to the pink-haired girl and shook her arm.

"I could can't help, but assume a few things about you guys. This is just like an _Icha Icha Paradise_ book I once read,"

Sakura sat up and helped Naruto onto the couch…when something clicked in their minds.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura at the same time. Sasuke just glared at their jounin sensei.

"Well…Tsunade-sama told me to inform you about your mission…so here I am," said Kakashi, while shoving something into a pocket in his jounin vest.

"_Is that a _digital camera_ in his pocket? Nah…I'm just being paranoid_," thought Sasuke. Team 7 trudged towards the stairs and to their rooms.

"_They certainly have grown. They're not the same kids I taught as genins. More mature…taller and stronger…I wonder if they still bicker…"_ thought Kakashi.

"Come on! We haven't got all day! Hurry up and get dressed. I'll wait for you here," said Kakashi and sat down on the couch.

"_They didn't even notice the camera…guess I know when to stop by and take pictures_," thought Kakashi amusingly. He took out his _bible_, but some shouts prevented him from reading.

"Naruto! That's _my_ toothbrush!"

"And you're using _my_ toothpaste, Sasuke-teme!"

"Oi! Has anyone seen my _favorite_ beige skort (Skirt with shorts underneath)?!"

"What's a _skort_?!"

"…Just wear your favorite _black_ skort!"

"_Good times…good times. It's almost like they weren't even gone for more than a month…Now where was I? Oh yes, Guillermo was about to declare his undying love for Maria, before she marries Lei Chen for the money and moves to China,"_ thought Kakashi and smiled.

…Some things just _never_ change

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time on…A DAY IN THE LIFE OF TEAM 7! Also known as…THE PREVIEW!

"Hey! Hey! Why can't _I_ wear a cool headband?!"

"Only super cool ninja can wear these headbands!"

"…than why are _you_ wearing one?"

-

"You're REALLY pretty! I wanna marry you when I grow up! I'll make you REALLY happy!"

"Well…umm—"

"Get in line, buddy; you've got to wait your turn!"

"WHAT?! WHY?! I WANNA BE FIRST!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto: Yeah! Our first mission! Now...just all the other countless missions to go! I hope it's something cool!

Sasuke: You idiot…we're doing D-rank missions. How cool can those get?

Sakura: Great…I can't wait…

Sasuke: …I can wait

Sakura: I was being sarcastic, Sasuke-kun!

Replies:

**Isrocks:** First reviewer! I'm glad you liked my story! And thanks for PMing me!

**Torakama:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was funny; I was worried about that part! Don't die!

**ProjectGU:** Thanks for reviewing! Well, you never know with Team 7…just look at the title of the chapter. xD

**Cookies321:** Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to make my chapters as long as I can.

**Sasusakualways:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah…first chapter was a little slow but I do hope this one went a little faster. Yeah, romance is going to be a slow factor in this story. I want it to make a big BANG! when it shows up and our favorite couples is united!

**Hyperactive 4ver:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're excited! Yay! It was funny!

**Byakko Kaisui:** Thanks for reviewing! Grinning?! Wow! Yay! I'll make sure to stay active in the guild as well!

'**TheMidnightEclipse:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, as I said to SasuSakualways…the romance is going to build up. I want their friendship to be sturdy and strong, before that happens. It has to develop…because right now…Sasuke is still a bastard and Sakura seems to have given up on him…but is a bit hesitant. Naruto still has a small crush on Sakura...but all this will change in time. I have things planned for our favorite trio.

And for those who didn't review, thanks for reading my story!

A.N. YAHOO! SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I tried my best to update as fast as possible. I'll definitely update faster next time, unless something comes up. I'll try to update every week or even faster, but that depends on my schedule. But reviews do help…-wink wink- Just kidding! It's up to you guys! -smile-

Constructive criticism is accepted! If you have any scenarios or any ideas that you want me to take in consideration for the NEXT chapter AND/OR future chapters feel free to state them in your review or PM me. -smile-

Oh! The _comedy_/_funny_ factor will probably be more apparent than the _romance/fluff_ factor for now. I just want to build up the relationship with Sasuke and Sakura better, and along the way other couples will be formed. So please don't hate me if there isn't any romance for now.

My initial chapter count for this fic was going to be 90, but I cut it down to 60. xD I know it sounds crazy…but I thought 90 would be too big a number…unless someone wants me to go back to my original plan. Then, will do!

I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! But I repeat NO FLAMES, if you don't like my story and are going to flame…don't bother. It's a waste of your time and mine.

Sayonara!

Kawaii-llely-chan


	3. Of Midgets, Buckets, and Surprises

A.N. Konbanwa Minna-san! I'm glad people like my story! –smile- It makes me happy! But I would like to inform you of something…I have entered my sophomore year I high school, as my friend Shika-kun would say it…"It is SUCH a drag," And with AP/Honors classes, Gifted and college-credit classes, it's going to be harder to update during the week, so expect updates from now on to be on the weekends, unless I surprise you…like today! -smile-

Now…from where we left off last time…Team 7 was about to fulfill their first d-rank mission…one of MANY. What will happen? What is Kakashi planning to do with those pictures and who's his accomplice…or is it the other way around, is KAKASHI the accomplice? And what's this about headbands and marrying Sakura? Read to find out! Please review!

(Comments from the author during the chapters)

"**Telephone" **

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**INNER self's thoughts"**_ …Take note that only SASUKE and SAKURA will have INNER selves.

Disclaimer: I told Santa Claus I wanted _Naruto_ for Christmas…and I got a _Naruto_ keychain. Guess I wasn't as well-behaved as I thought I was…

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! –Drum roll-

Now without a further ado…let's get on with the show!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Recap:

"…Just wear your favorite _black_ skort!"

"_Good times…good times. It's almost like they weren't even gone for more than a month…Now where was I? Oh yes, Guillermo was about to declare his undying love for Maria, before she marries Lei Chen for the money and moves to China,"_ thought Kakashi and smiled.

…Some things just _never_ change

Chapter Three: Of Midgets, Buckets and Surprises

"Alright children, listen up. I'm going to tell you about your first mission…_community service deed_," stated Kakashi. He looked at his students, who were sitting on the stoop of their house. Sasuke was glaring at the ground, while Naruto whispered something into Sakura's ear and earned a giggle from his pink-haired teammate.

"You three will be helping at the Academy since one of the teachers has requested a day-off, so you three will take his place. On a side note, expect a surprise when you get home from your mission. It's just a little something (Sakura and Naruto raised their hands) and NO, I will NOT tell you what it is. Just focus on your mission. The sooner you get it done, the sooner you get to see your surprise. Any questions?" said Kakashi.

"…_surprise? I LOVE SURPRISES! Can't wait til later!" _thought Naruto and Sakura excitedly.

Sasuke raised his hand and his two teammates looked at him with curious gazes. Kakashi was a little shocked with the Uchiha's sudden interest with their mission. Since when did he care about _D-rank_ missions, much less…_anything_?

"…_Did he find out about the camera? Those pictures are going to turn out really well, now…where did I put the camera?"_ thought Kakashi. He rummaged through his vest pocket and accidentally dropped the camera. He picked it up in one quick swoop and Sasuke stared at Kakashi suspiciously.

"_So I was right…he has a camera. But why…?"_ thought Sasuke, but shook away that thought and concentrated on the situation at hand.

"Uh…yes, Sasuke?" said Kakashi awkwardly. Everyone turned to Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes. The suspense was building and then...it EXPLODED!

"…why are you here on time?" asked Sasuke suspiciously. Suddenly, all eyes were on Kakashi and time seemed to stop. Crickets chirped in the background while waiting for the reply.

"…I'm not,"

Silence.

"YOU'RE NOT?!" exclaimed Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke seemed a little baffled by his sensei's response and asked for an explanation.

"I was supposed to meet you at 6 o'clock. It is now…" started Kakashi. He lifted up his sleeve and revealed a _bare_ wrist; he stared at it for a while.

"It's eight o'clock," stated Sasuke monotonously, while in the background Naruto muttered "_Time to get a watch_," and Sakura giggled, but Kakashi ignored them and smiled.

"...it is time…for you to leave or you'll be late and you'll _never_ get off probation. Classes start in exactly ten minutes. Good luck!" said Kakashi. He waved and disappeared in a "Poof!" before Naruto or Sakura had a chance to beat up their sensei. Where their sensei once stood, lay three bento-boxes…all neatly wrapped up in nice paper.

"Let's just go," said Sasuke. He got up and picked up a bento-box, before walking. Sakura and Naruto soon followed, before the three of them broke into a sprint towards the Academy.

"Yay! We get to see Iruka-sensei again! Ah! This brings back memories!" said Naruto happily. Sasuke scoffed.

"The only memories it brings back are of _you_ failing _every_ test," said Sasuke mockingly. Sakura giggled and comforted Naruto by patting his shoulder.

"Well, you're just _jealous_ because I have better fashion sense than you do! Deep down inside, Sasuke-teme, you WISH you could have my _dashing_ looks! Girls _want_ me!"

Naruto gestured to his face and grinned suggestively at Sakura, she just rolled her eyes and punched Naruto's arm.

"_When will he learn? You'd think Naruto would be able to catch a hint…actually, you can't. Otherwise he would already know that Hinata likes him…so sad,"_thought Sakura.

"She totally digs me! She's just _shy_ about her feelings!" whispered Naruto quietly to Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the Academy came into view. Children were outside talking with their friends, while some parents fussed over their children. Nobody said anything and they walked inside as cool air welcomed them. The bell rung and students came rushing in.

"Man…I feel so old! It seems like an eternity since I've been in here," joked Sakura. The place hadn't changed much, the walls were still a pale yellow and posters decorated the walls.

"Yeah, but you're not as _old_ as _Sasuke-teme_," mocked Naruto. The eighteen year old Uchiha bonked Naruto on the head.

"But I'm not as _dumb_ as _you_,"

"SASUKE-TEME! YOU'RE ASKING FOR A RASENGAN TO YOUR ASS—"

"Stop fighting, you two! We need a plan of action! What are we going to do?" asked Sakura. Naruto's brightened up and he pumped his fists in the air.

"WE'RE GOING TO FIND IRUKA-SENSEI! I bet he's the teacher we're helping! This going to be SUPER EASY!" said Naruto excitedly. He turned around abruptly, bumped into someone and landed on the floor. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!! I FOUND YOU!!" exclaimed Naruto. The brown-haired chuunin smiled and helped Naruto up.

"I see Team 7 is back in business. You're going to help with one of the classes, I'm sure Kakashi has already told you," said Iruka. Team 7 nodded.

"Well, follow me. I'll warn you now…these kids are a handful. They have their occurrences, but deep down they're good. I hope you can handle them," spoke Iruka. The group of four walked down the hall as students ran past them.

"WE CAN HANDLE ANYTHING! BELIEVE IT! OR MY NAME ISN'T UZUMAKI NARUTO!" pledged Naruto and pumped his fists in the air.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I won't be able to check on you a lot, but it's an easy class so it shouldn't cause any problems. It's also only half-a-day, so you'll only be here for a couple of hours. Do you have any questions?" said Iruka as they stopped in front of a tan door. He opened the door and they were greeted by an AMAZING sight…well, for a _teacher_ that is.

Students were sitting up straight in their desk with their hands folded and doing their assignment. They all greeted Iruka when they say him and resumed their work. Iruka closed the door and turned to Team 7.

"You were totally wrong Iruka-sensei! These children are _ANGELS_!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruto nodded and nudged Sasuke.

"I told you this was going to be a piece of cake! All we have to do is sit around!" whispered Naruto to Sasuke, while his best friend just rolled his eyes. Naruto is soo naive…

"He-he, _I_ did teach them well, didn't I?" bragged Iruka. Team 7 sweat dropped.

"Oi! Well, what are we doing out here? Go on with your business, Iruka-sensei and we'll take over from here!" offered Naruto happily. Iruka gave him a strange look and laughed.

"Oh no! You've got it all wrong! You're not teaching _my_ class, you're watching over the ninja class in the classroom next door. Their teacher has left you a lesson plan on the desk. Well…good luck!" said Iruka, pointing to a red door. He walked into his classroom and Team 7 was left outside. They walked to the red door and took a deep breath.

"It's now or never, so let's get this over with," said Sasuke and opened the door There was a round rug in the back of the room and three tables were in front of the desk. A TV hung from the ceiling above the teacher's desk. Team 7 stared in shock at the scene before them.

There were ONLY _three_ kids (two boys and one girl) in the classroom, around the age of eight. The girl was crying in the corner of the room while shouting things like "MY SHOELACE IS DEAD!" while one of the boys just stood calmly before the chalkboard and drew little circles with chalk. The last boy, and possibly the most _normal_, was standing on top of the teacher's desk while throwing paper airplanes. What did Team 7 do to deserve this?

"They seem _nice_," said Sakura. Team 7 walked into the room, but the children didn't even take notice.

"MY SHOELACE IS DEAD! MY SHOELACE IS _DEAD_!" shouted the little girl. She had burgundy hair in a messy bun and coffee-colored eyes. Sakura walked over to the screaming girl and knelt before her.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura worriedly. The girl sniffed and pointed to her shoes, they were…_untied_. Sakura patted the girl's shoulder and smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright," said Sakura and the girl stopped crying. Sakura tied the girl's shoes and the girl smiled.

"Yay! You fixed them! Oh! My name's Hana!" said the girl cheerily and stuck out her hand. Sakura smiled and shook the girl's hand.

"My name's Sakura,"

Meanwhile, the boys had their own problems to deal with…

"Oi! Stop writing on the board," commanded Sasuke. The little boy just stared at Sasuke, before continuing to draw little circles on the board. He had coffee-colored hair and pale turquoise eyes.

"_And they thought _I_ needed psychiatric help when I was obsessed with my revenge…look at _this_ kid. He's ignoring ME and drawing little circles on the board…how more psychotic can you get?"_ thought Sasuke. Before the little boy knew it, Sasuke had snatched the chalk out of his hands.

"I hate you," muttered the boy before walking to a round table and sitting down.

"_So much for being on this kid's _friends list_…but does it look like I care?!!"_ thought Sasuke irritably, before his thoughts were interrupted by his blonde friend.

"GET DOWN YOU LITTLE BRAT OR I'LL POUND YA!" Naruto had two paper airplanes in his hands, while a platinum blonde haired boy with olive green eyes jumped up and down on the teacher's desk.

"Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah! You can't get me!" mocked the blonde boy in a sing-song voice.

"WHY YOU LITTLE MIDGET—"

"It's _circle time_! Everybody get in a circle!" came Sakura's melodic voice. The green-eyed boy jumped down from the desk and rushed over to his classmates to form a circle. The three students sat in an _almost_ complete circle, with a huge gap between the two boys.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" demanded Sasuke. Hana and the coffee-haired boy just stared, while the _normal_ kid of the bunch spoke up.

"You have to sit down _with_ us. Our teacher _always_ sits down with us. Oh! And my name's Ryouko," said the green eyed boy. "But _you _can call me _Ryo-kun_," whispered the boy to Sakura.He made puppy-dog eyes at Sakura…she couldn't say NO to _that_ cute face.

"Nice to meet you Ryo-kun. I'll sit next to you if you want," said Sakura sweetly. Ryo nodded and Sakura sat down next to him, but Team 7's boys weren't won over by _puppy-dog eyes_.

"Aww…come on, you guys. It's only for today," pleaded Sakura. Naruto sat down next to Sakura, and then there was only a small gap left…for a certain Uchiha.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Please! It could be worse…we could be picking up trash or cleaning up after Kiba's dogs," said Sakura. Sasuke sighed and plopped down on the floor next to Naruto. It was quiet for a few minutes until Ryo spoke.

"You have to say your name. And since you guys are _older_ and _new_ here, you have to tell us about your accomplishments and ambitions," spoke Ryo.

"_Wow…this kid has some vocabulary for an eight year-old,"_ thought Sakura admiringly.

"Well, I'LL GO FIRST! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M REALLY STRONG BECAUSE I TRAINED WITH ERO-SENNIN AND I'M GOING TO MARRY A PRETTY GIRL (Glances at Sakura) WHEN I'M OLDER! I'M ALSO GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" said Naruto enthusiastically. Then everyone turned to stare at Sasuke, who only rolled his eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I killed my brother. I want to restore my clan—" started Sasuke but Naruto covered his mouth. The three children were _slightly_ frightened when they heard the words "Kill" and "Brother" come out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"Alright, I think we've heard enough from _you_…let's move on! Your turn, Sakura-chan!"

Everyone turned to look at her; Sakura blushed under all the attention she was getting and cleared her throat.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a jounin medic and I trained under the tutelage of the Godaime. I want to become an ANBU, get married and form a family when I'm older,"

Ryo stared at Sakura the whole time she spoke and even after she spoke…he continued staring. Sakura turned to look at him and he blushed.

Silence.

"You're REALLY pretty! I wanna marry you when I grow up! I'll make you REALLY happy!" exclaimed Ryo happily and looked at Sakura with hearts in his eyes.

"Well…umm—" started Sakura awkwardly before Naruto interrupted.

"Get in line, buddy; you've got to wait your turn!" shouted Naruto and raised his fist. Ryo glared at him and raised his own fist.

"_There's a LINE for my hand in marriage?!"_ thought Sakura, in complete shock…this was all news to her.

"WHAT?! WHY?! I WANNA BE FIRST!" shouted Ryo angrily.

"Well…TOO BAD FOR YOU, BECAUSE THERE'S A _LINE_!" shouted Naruto, gesturing towards himself and Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand away and looked away. Sakura was still in complete shock.

"…_don't forget the _height_ requirement,"_ thought Sasuke.

"Besides…_Ryo-kun_…Sakura-chan doesn't like STUPID _LITTLE __MIDGETS_!" Ryo glared at Sasuke and Naruto.

"_Says the guy who had the worst grades in the Academy and was shorter than _Sakura_ when he was twelve years old…pathetic," _thought Sasuke mockingly.

"I'M NOT STUPID! THIS IS THE _CHALLENGE_ NINJA CLASS!" shouted Ryo smugly.

"Is that _so_? Well I know why _you're_ here; because you're so mentally _CHALLENG__ED_!"

"What was that?! You wanna take this outside?!"

"WELL BRING IT! MIDGET—" started Naruto.

"JUST SHUT UP! I'M NOT MARRYING EITHER _ONE_ OF YOU! SO, STOP DECIDING MY FUTURE!!" shouted Sakura angrily then calmed down and said, "Let's just continue _circle time_."

"_Anything_ for _you_, Sakura-chan," said Ryo with hearts in his eyes. Sakura sighed and merely smiled.

"_Great…another Naruto, when we could _definitely_ do without the first one_," thought Sasuke.

"_**Is that…? Why…I believe it is! That sounds like **_**jealousy **_**to my ears! May I comment that **_**you**_**, Sasu-chan, do NOT wear jealousy well? It definitely doesn't suit you…unlike that pink-haired—"**_ thought INNER Sasuke. Outer Sasuke just shoved away his INNER into a dark corner of his mind and turned his attention to _circle time_.

"So…Hana, what do you want to do when you're older?" asked Sakura sweetly. Hana smiled. She adjusted the white ribbon keeping her burgundy locks in place and smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothes.

"I wanna…" said Hana pensively and pondered for a few seconds.

"_She seems like a normal girl…"_ thought Sakura.

"…_she doesn't seem to be good at _anything_…"_ thought Sasuke critically. (THAT Sasuke's one HECK of an observer…)

"…_She's a crybaby. She'll probably end up…"_ thought Naruto.

"…_becoming Ryo's fan-girl…OR she could…" _thought Team 7 simultaneously.

"….be a garbage collector when I'm older," said Hana innocently. No one commented on Hana's response and Hana giggled.

"I'm just kidding! But I REALLY want to be a torture-nin when I'm older," said Hana confidently. This time no one knew whether to laugh or to stay quiet.

"_They never saw it coming…"_ thought Hana amusingly.

Silence. Cough. Cough.

"…moving on. What's _your_ name?" said Sakura looking towards the coffee-haired boy.

"_Pfft, he's so much like Sasuke-teme. I hope this kid isn't a bastard like Sasuke-teme or disobedient like Ryo. Ryo just doesn't understand that there's a _LINE_ for getting married with Sakura-chan. If there wasn't a line everybody would be trying to woo her constantly…and that would be chaos,"_ thought Naruto, just as the coffee-haired boy finished speaking.

"Well, nice to meet you! Let's all go to our seats now," said Sakura and smiled warmly at the boy. He just nodded and everyone was starting to get up. Naruto stared at brown-haired boy in confusion.

"Uh…boy with the brown hair…? I didn't quite catch your name," said Naruto and leaned his ear towards the boy. In the background, Ryo yelled something along the lines of "AND YOU CALLED _ME_ MENTALLY _CHALLENGED_?!"

"Taro," spoke the coffee-haired boy before walking to his desk.

"_Sheesh, what a Sasuke-teme-wannabe_," thought Naruto gruffly.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"…Ninja's have existed for an…ex-ten-sive…amount of time…what the _HELL _does the word _extensive_ mean?"

Naruto being the _generous_ professional shinobi he was…_or to impress the young academy students_…volunteered to teach the next lesson. The next lesson was to read from an _extremely_ old text book and have the students answer some questions afterwards. He was doing well, that is, until he ran into some roadblocks while reading…also known as "Words Unknown To Our Favorite Kitsune".

"It means _long_ or _lengthy_. Now, Naruto, _please_ continue with the lesson. We have a lot to cover in a short amount of time," explained Sakura. She sat in front of the teacher's desk next to Sasuke, while Naruto paced back and forth in front of the students.

"Uh…Ninja's have existed…YADDA YADDA YADDA…and their profession is to carry out missions for their respective village. There are many villages and some allies, while others are enemies…THIS IS SO STUPID! Who wrote this _crap_? It's totally BORING!" said Naruto frustratingly, but before he could continue…Ryo started jumping up and down.

"Hey! I gotta a question! HEY!" shouted Ryo impatiently.

"What is it, Ryo?" asked Naruto.

"Hey! Hey! Why can't _I_ wear a cool headband?!" asked Ryo, pointing to Naruto's headband. Naruto smirked and pointed to the shiny metal object he wore.

"Only super cool ninja can wear these headbands!" said Naruto smugly and adjusted his headband in order to show-up Ryo.

"…than why are _you_ wearing one?" mumbled Sasuke from the sidelines. Sakura giggled and Naruto glared at Sasuke, while Hana and Ryo laughed and Taro…blinked.

"Sasuke-teme! What's up with you _stealing my lightning_?!" shouted Naruto.

"…but Naruto, it's not _raining_…" said Hana, pointing to the window. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, Hana was starting to think Naruto was _blind_. This _was_ the _challenge_ ninja class, it was normal for her to be smarter than her "sensei" right?

"It doesn't matter, Hana. Because Sasuke-teme _stole my lightning_!" shouted Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Oh give it a rest. You never had it to begin with," said Sasuke and crossed his arms.

"Uh…how about we continue our lesson, _NA-RU-TO_," said Sakura menacingly. Naruto grinned sheepishly and continued.

"To tell what village a ninja is from you look at their headband…here's an example. The _Sand_ village symbol looks like an _hourglass_. The _Leaf_ Village, which is OUR village, has a symbol that kinda looks like a _bird's head from a side-view_…" said Naruto as he drew the symbols on the chalkboard. He stood back and admired his work…

"WELL _THAT_ LOOKS STUPID!" exclaimed Naruto and erased his drawings with his sleeve. Well…no one ever said being a shinobi made you good at _everything_. Sakura smacked her forehead; they would NOT leave a good impression on these poor kids.

"…_there he goes…making us look _good_ again,"_ thought Sakura hopelessly.

"_PLEASE_ Naruto, just TEACH them _something_! I don't care what it is, as long as it's _something_ educational!" said Sakura exasperatedly. Naruto gave her a thumbs-up.

"I got this under control Sakura-chan!" Naruto scanned the rest of the lesson sheet…and threw it over his shoulder. Papers scattered everywhere and he went to the chalkboard.

"Alright, listen up. This is important. You're going to have to know this when I become Hokage, so pay attention," spoke Naruto.

"What if you _don't_ become Hokage?" asked Ryo innocently. Naruto turned and gave him a menacing stare.

"THAT is NOT an option because I WILL become Hokage, believe it!" Naruto drew two stick-figures on the board, a _short skinny_ figure and a _tall_ _muscular _figure, the names "Sasuke-teme" and "Naruto-sama" messily written underneath them. (Bet you can't guess which one's Naruto…lol)

"Hey Naruto! Why are _you_ the _tall muscular man_?" asked Ryo. Naruto ignored his comment and pointed at his drawings.

"_This_ one is Sasuke-teme (points to the short skinny figure) and _this_ is ME (points to the tall muscular figure). Today you will be learning about ME and why I'M better than Sasuke-teme. But even though we're rivals, we are still best friends," spoke Naruto. No one seemed to have the slightest interest in anything Naruto was saying, they only picked up bits and pieces of things.

"…I know…Rasengan. Sasuke-teme…Chidori. Rasengan…Chidori ass. I rock…Sasuke-teme…bastard. Rasengan…sphere…chakra. Chidori…lightning…chakra,"

"Naruto? That Chidori looks like a bunch of snakes and your rasengan looks like an oval. Your people also aren't very realistic. You can't draw very well…" said Hana.

"Yeah, Naruto! You should just let Sakura-chan draw! She's probably _way_ better than YOU!" said Ryo.

"…Pfft, Sakura can't draw for nothing either," mumbled Sasuke quietly, but Sakura heard him. She turned her head and shot him a glare; Sasuke gladly returning the favor, while Naruto and Ryo argued loudly.

Uchiha Glare 3.0 V.S. Haruno Glare with pouting action…not much of a contest if you ask me.

"_**We've got him right where we want him! Pout! Pout!"**_ cheered INNER Sakura.

"_**Let her win! Let her win! Let her win!"**_ chanted INNER Sasuke.

"_Will you SHUT _UP" thought Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously.

"_**Shut don't go up—WHOA! LOOK AT THAT…POUT! SUCH TECHNIQUE! SUCH…TALENT!!"**_ retorted INNER Sasuke. Sasuke was distracted by his INNER's comment and he blinked.

"_DAMN IT!"_

And the winner is…

HARUNO GLARE with pouting action! And the crowd goes wild! WOOOO!! WOOOO!!

"You didn't stand a chance, Sasuke-kun…not against _my_ cute face," said Sakura cutely. Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Pfft, I will win still yet. I was just distracted by Naruto's annoying voice,"

"_Distracted by Naruto's annoying voice_ my ass…you were distracted by _my_ cuteness!" countered Sakura sensibly.

"Hmph. You _wish_," said Sasuke smugly. Sakura gave Sasuke the "Yeah, right!" look.

"I'm _not_ wishing. I'm just stating the obvious," countered Sakura astutely. Sasuke's smirk disappeared. He was cornered, there was NO WAY he could counter _THAT_!

"Che, whatever," mumbled Sasuke. Sakura smirked.

"_**Ooooh…she got you BAD! Man, I'd like a piece of that!" **_thought INNER Sasuke.

"_Piece of what? My…FIST?!" _thought Sasuke angrily. INNER Sasuke cowered in a dark corner of Sasuke's mind.

"…_looks like Sasuke's finally opening up. He's still a bit of a bastard…but Naruto and I can put up with it. He's just not used to us being together again,"_ thought Sakura triumphantly.

"_**Good job, sister! You have the right idea, but you'll figure out the reason why soon enough," **_praised INNER Sakura, as Naruto's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"…oh! That sounds good! Better than reading from a textbook, besides…I'm hungry! We can eat lunch before we do that!"

"Hey, Naruto! Can I sit with you…_outside_? I have an important matter to discuss with you…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So Ryo…why did you want to sit with me…_out here_?" questioned Naruto as he opened his bento box. He was currently sitting on a bench with Ryo, just outside the back exit of the Academy. Sakura and Hana ate their lunch on the swings, while Sasuke and Taro ate their lunch inside (the sun was too "hot").

"Well…you're a fellow prankster, aren't you? You love the feeling you get when someone falls for your pranks, don't you? I'd like to make a proposition to you Naruto…" said Ryo mysteriously. Naruto looked down at his bento box and made a face. Tomatoes?! He pushed away the tomato slices near his rice and began to eat.

"What –munch- kind of –munch- proposition?" asked Naruto as he munched on his food. Ryo munched on an egg roll before answering.

"Well…Sasuke is like Taro. And when I pulled my first _successful_ prank on Taro, it was awesome! The reaction on his face was priceless! So my proposition to you is…let's pull a prank on _Sasuke_,"

"Why _Sasuke-teme_? Why not _me_?" questioned Naruto cautiously.

"Well, you'd be too eas—(Naruto held his chopsticks with a menacing glare)—_hard_, being a fellow prankster and all. If pranking Taro was hard…imagine pranking Sasuke…it'd be more of a challenge. So, I'm going to set my differences with you aside because I need your help. You're Sasuke's best friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah! You better believe it!"

"What's a little laugh between friends, ne?"

"Right! Besides, I've wanted to pull a prank since I got back from the _mission_…Oh! Let's add Taro just to make things even _FUNNIER_!" said Naruto. He pulled out two objects out of thin air (Don't ask how) and Ryo smirked. Sakura and Hana were walking past them, soda cans and empty bento boxes in hand.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Can you do me a favor?" said Naruto. Sakura turned to look at her blonde teammate and shrugged.

"Can you tell Sasuke-teme and Taro to come outside for a minute?"

"Sure, we were going to go inside anyway," said Sakura and smiled. The two girls walked out of sight and Naruto turned to Ryo with a smirk.

"We've got exactly six minutes for this plan to work. Take this, fill it up with water and meet me beside the back door,"

"Hai," said Ryo. He took the metal cylindrical object and walked into the Academy, towards the water fountain.

"_This is going to be soo cool! Taro will probably cuss me out with a glare, but imagine Sasuke's face…PRICELESS! I'll impress Sakura-chan!"_ thought Ryo happily. He walked past his classroom and stopped in front of a water fountain, near the bathroom. Ryo filled up the slightly metal bucket and turned to walk back outside, when he bumped into two curious faces. Ryo quickly hid the bucket behind his back and put on his best smile.

"Whatcha got there, Ryo-kun?" questioned Sakura. Hana put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Well…uh…umm…NOTHING! I have nothing!" said Ryo quickly. Sakura knew she wouldn't be getting anymore information out of the boy.

"Okay, Ryo-kun. Just know that you can trust me and you can tell me anything. Run along now," said Sakura sweetly. Ryo nodded and marched away. Sakura and Hana stared at his form until he disappeared out of sight. There's something wrong here…

_Flashback_

"_Oi! Sakura-chan! Can you do me a favor?" said Naruto. Sakura turned to look at her blonde teammate and shrugged. _

"_Can you tell Sasuke-teme and Taro to come outside for a minute?"_

"_Sure, we were going to inside anyway," said Sakura and smiled. She and Hana walked inside the Academy, towards their classroom._

"_Why do you think Naruto would want to talk to Sasuke or Taro?" asked Hana._

"_Hmm…I don't know. Probably to engage in some pointless argument like they always do. To make matters worse…I live with them," replied Sakura. _

"_Really? That must be soo cool to live with your friends! I still live with my parents…but I want to get my own apartment when I'm older," said Hana._

"_Well…I wanted to have my own apartment too, but certain events made that impossible," said Sakura as they walked into the classroom. It was completely quiet, except for the sparks emitted from Sasuke and Taro's glares._

"_Ne, ne Sasuke-kun! Naruto wants you and Taro to meet him outside," said Sakura while approaching Sasuke. He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. _

"…_why?" asked Sasuke. Sakura put one hand on her hip and softly tapped her lips with her other hand's index finger. _

"_I don't know, he didn't tell me. His sudden ceasefire with Ryo is awfully suspicious though," pondered Sakura. _

"…_where was he?"_

"_He was sitting at the stone bench near the back door. Well…we're going to throw our trash away. See you later!" said Sakura and smiled. Both girls exited the room and walked towards the nearest trash can, which happened to be near the water fountain. Hana pointed to the water fountain and Sakura raised an eyebrow. Ryo was currently filling up a bucket with water, while snickering mischievously and smirking. _

"_Whatcha got there, Ryo-kun?"_

_End Flashback_

"…I smell something _fishy_," said Sakura.

"_Something is definitely up…guess it wouldn't hurt to ask Naruto,"_ thought Sakura.

"Well, Sakura-neechan…I had _sushi_ for lunch,"

"…that too, I guess," Sakura and Hana walked towards to the back door of the Academy while Sasuke and Taro had a mental debate whether to see Naruto or not.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you _sure_ this is going to work, Naruto?" asked Ryo curiously. Naruto opened the door and placed the bucket on the top edge. There was just enough space so he and Ryo could hide behind the door and witness the prank of the century!

"Ne, ne Ryo! Don't you trust _me_? I _am_ a professional," said Naruto smugly. He carefully tied one end of the string to the bucket's handle. He handed the other end of the string to Ryo.

"Oh, I trust you! This prank seems a little too…_simple_," reasoned Ryo as he perplexedly stared at the string in his hands. He looked up at the string tied to the bucket's handle.

"_Isn't the string tied to the wrong side of the bucket? Well…it's Naruto's prank, he knows what he's doing," _thought Ryo.

"THAT'S THE BEAUTY OF IT! It's SOO simple that Sasuke-teme and Taro won't notice!" said Naruto and used his hands for emphasis. Both boys crouched behind the door and held onto length of string excitedly.

"Good point…I can't wait to see his face! This is going to be so awesome! Wait a sec…I hear footsteps!" said Ryo. Naruto listened and shook his head.

"No, it's probably Sakura-chan," said Naruto. Soon enough, you could hear two girls' voices and their light footsteps.

"…told ya," boasted Naruto.

"Ah, whatever! I'm still smarter than you! I _am_ in the _challenge_ ninja class!" boasted Ryo. Naruto stiffened when Sakura and Hana crouched in front of the two boys.

"What _are_ you two doing?" asked Sakura perplexedly. Ryo stiffened and said nothing; Naruto took this as his chance to show up Ryo. So much for the ceasefire…

"Well, Ryo and I are…_hiding_ from someone," said Naruto mysteriously. Sakura raised an eyebrow and Hana gave Ryo a look that said "Let's get out of here_"_.

"Hiding? Did Sasuke-kun threaten to throw away all your ramen?" questioned Sakura. Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"_Pfft, that's a stupid threat…who'd actually fall for that?"_ thought Ryo and smirked at Hana.

"Even if he did…he _can't_. Because he doesn't know where I hid it," said Naruto confidently. Sakura already knew where those hiding places were; under his bed, under the sink and in Sakura's room.

"…_I stand corrected,"_ thought Ryo. He was starting to doubt Naruto's "plan"…

"Did he threaten you with his Katon?" asked Sakura.

"_Fire jutsu? That's better than the last threat," _thought Ryo, getting a little scared by the second.

"…I'll be lucky if he does," replied Naruto nervously. Ryo's eyes were wide and Hana smirked.

"Huh…so, it's possible he'll use his _Chidori_ instead?"

"_C-chi-chi…CH-CHIDORI?!" _thought Ryo fearfully and took that as his cue to bail. He dropped his end of the string on Naruto's lap and dashed away with Hana right behind him.

"…he probably will after _this_," said Naruto and smirked. He unconsciously twirled the string in his hands as footsteps were heard. Sakura's eyes wandered down to his hands and raised an eyebrow, then traveled its entire length to…the bucket filled with water. Her eyes widened.

"Naruto…I don't think this is a good idea,"

"Of course it is! NOW YOU'LL SEE MY—" started Naruto as he pulled on the string strongly.

SPLASH! CLONK!

"_NOW YOU'LL SEE MY GREATEST PRANK…of a lifetime…?" _thought Naruto confusedly. His clothes were wet and water dripped from his blonde locks. He looked up to see a fuming, wet Sakura; her clothes sticking to every curve she owned. Sasuke stood behind Sakura, a perplexed look on his face as Taro walked past them. Sakura took a deep breath and lifted the metal bucket from her head, revealing angry emerald eyes.

"NOW I'LL SEE YOUR _STUPIDITY_! NARUTO! YOU BETTER RUN!!" shouted Sakura. Naruto jumped up and ran around the playground as Sakura chased after him. Hana and Ryo amusedly watched from the swings, while Sasuke and Taro leaned on the side of the Academy.

_"That bucket had a malfunction…definitely. Sasuke-teme probably rigged it or something," _thought Naruto as he ran.

"NARUTO!! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T CATCH YOU!!" fumed Sakura. Naruto was currently on top of the dome-shaped jungle gym as Sakura climbed up one of the sides.

"I'M SORRY! THE BUCKET HAD A MALFUNCTION! YOU KNOW HOW IT IS!" shouted Naruto. Sakura was about to make a grab for Naruto's leg, when she her hand slipped and she fell into the interior of the dome.

"ARRGGHH! NARUTO!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" apologized Naruto as he stood next to Sasuke. He shook his head wildly and water sprayed onto Sasuke's arm.

"Idiot,"

"Pfft, shut up! Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan wouldn't even be stuck over _there_ if _you_ would have just fallen for the prank!" accused Naruto.

"It wasn't even going work,"

"…that's your _girlfriend_?" said Taro to Sasuke. They looked over at Sakura who was bending the bars of the dome with her super strength in order to get out.

Cough.

"…he _wishes_," joked Naruto. Sasuke shot Naruto a death glare and crossed his arms.

"Speak for yourself, idiot," said Sasuke as Sakura squeakily stomped over to the boys. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"…you better have a really good reason for me to forgive you," said Sakura menacingly. Naruto pulled on his collar and evaded Sakura's gaze.

"…uh, Sasuke-teme will do your laundry on _laundry day_?" suggested Naruto nervously. Sakura was about to punch Naruto…but smirked instead. The school bell also rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Just for that…I'll forgive you, but expect your punishments on _laundry day_, boys," said Sakura as she walked into the Academy; Taro, Hana, and Ryo close by. Sasuke would have smirked at Naruto, if it weren't for Naruto getting him punished as well.

"You idiot! You just had to go and mention my name!" said Sasuke angrily. Naruto shrugged and followed Sakura into the Academy. Sasuke "hn"ed and by the time he reached the classroom, the three eight-year olds had left with their parents.

"YIPPEE! OUR FIRST MISSION DONE! WE ROCK!!" exclaimed Naruto happily. A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face and Sakura smiled. After they closed the door to the classroom, Team 7 bumped into Iruka.

"Well, I see your day went pretty good! I hope to see you back here soon! Oh! Kakashi told me that there's a surprise waiting for you at home," said Iruka.

"I wonder what it could be…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I BET IT'S A PET! MAYBE A PUPPY! OR A PARROT!"

"Aww! Puppies are soo adorable! A parrot would be cool too," said Sakura. Naruto took the keys out of his pocket and opened up the front door to Team 7's humble abode.

"So…where do we start looking?" asked Naruto. He and Sakura walked inside and looked around the living room, while Sasuke leaned on the door frame. The sapphire-eyed blonde and the pink-haired kunoichi were so anxious that they missed one _minor_ detail…

"How about behind the pillows on the sofa? Or maybe the surprise could be in the entertainment center?" suggested Sakura. Naruto stroked his chin and nodded.

"Or maybe…it could be on the…shelves….?" They both turned to look at a smirking Sasuke.

"So, you finally figured it out…hmm?" mocked Sasuke. Sakura pouted and plopped down on the sofa. Sasuke and Naruto sat on either side of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you have to be such a bastard?" asked Sakura as she turned towards Sasuke.

"…" He shrugged.

"…you're such a bastard," said Sakura playfully.

"…I've been told," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Silence.

"So…was _this_ Kakashi-sensei's surprise?" questioned Naruto uncertainly.

Bonk! Bonk!

"OWW! WHY'D YOU _BOTH_ HAVE TO HIT ME?!" Naruto rubbed his head and anime tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Because you were being—WHAT IS _THAT_ DOING THERE?!" Sakura grabbed the picture frame from the coffee table. Team 7 stared at the picture…it was a picture of them sleeping together on the makeshift bed. Sakura was holding Sasuke's arm, while Naruto held onto Sakura's waist and Sasuke held Sakura's pink blanket close to his face. Slightly pink tints appeared on Team 7's faces…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Well…at least we have the only picture…right?" said Sakura doubtfully. Sasuke shrugged and Naruto looked worried.

"…TIME TO HOLD KAKASHI-SENSEI'S ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOKS FOR RANSOM!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time on…A DAY IN THE LIFE OF TEAM 7! Also known as…THE PREVIEW!

"…are you sure you're not up to something?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, I believe you,"

"_Sucker,"_

**-**

"…he has the camera,"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, SASUKE-TEME?! I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"

"Naruto, this is Sasuke we're talking about. _He_ doesn't _say_ anything or follow orders. He _commands_,"

-

"Uh…h-hi Kakashi-sensei. W-what b-brings you here?"

"…I live here,"

"_R-really now_?"

"…are those Icha Icha Paradise books in your hands?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto: We're getting those books and holding them for ransom, believe it!

Sakura: That means…we get to finally see what his apartment looks like!

Sasuke: I'm not touching those books…

Naruto: It's okay, Sasuke-teme. You can bring your gloves.

To My Reviewers;

21 REVIEWS!! YAY! Thank you soo much for all your reviews! I'm thrilled to know that people actually like my story! I'll reply to your reviews individually from now on since there were so many last time! Thanks again!

A.N. YIPPEE! THIRD CHAPTER OUT! I'M SO HAPPY! Yet…I AM SOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I started school on the 15th and I couldn't update because homework was REALLY piling on me. I'm in 10th grade now and I have an AP class, a gifted class, a college-credit class and two honors classes…so you can just imagine the work load. I'm taking classes to prepare for college…so know how important that is. I'm hoping to get a scholarship…so, enough of my personal life…xD

Constructive criticism is accepted! If you have any scenarios or any ideas that you want me to take in consideration for the NEXT chapter AND/OR future chapters feel free to state them in your review or PM me. -smile-

My updates will probably be on the weekends, unless I have time during the week…LIKE TODAY! YAY! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! But I repeat NO FLAMES, if you don't like my story and are going to flame…don't bother. Please review and tell me what you think! -smile-

Sayonara!

Kawaii-llely-chan


	4. All for a Bunch of Porn Books

A.N. Konnichiwa Minna-san! YAY! I'm thankful for all my reviewers and I value your support! I LOVE YOU ALL! –hugs all reviewers- Chapter Four is your reward! WHOOT! And I'm really sorry for the late post…but I gotta do good in school, ya know?

Oh! And for Kakashi-sensei…HAPPY _REALLY_ LATE BIRTHDAY KAKASHI-SENSEI!! WHOO!! Because it was your birthday (more than a week ago LOL) you will play a special part in Chapter Five, which has a connection with this chapter. I LOVE YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI! (Sasuke and Gaara pout in the corner) Aww! I LOVE YOU TOO SASUKE-KUN AND PANDA-CHAN!

AHEM! _Anyways_…from where we left off last time…Team 7 had just returned from their first successful D-rank mission. They come home to find their furniture arranged, but are there MORE surprises in store? And what's that picture doing in the living room? Who's behind all these weird happenings? Does Kakashi have an accomplice or is it the other way around…is Kakashi the accomplice? And just how will Team 7 hold Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books for ransom? Read to find out! Please review!

(Comments from the author during the chapters)

"**Telephone/Walkie-talkie/Cell phone" **

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**INNER self's thoughts"**_ …Take note that only SASUKE and SAKURA will have INNER selves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…at least not yet. Apparently, 200 dollars is not enough to buy _Naruto_ off of Masashi Kishimoto.

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! –Drum roll-

Now without a further ado…let's get on with the show!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Recap:

"Because you were being—WHAT IS _THAT_ DOING THERE?!" Sakura grabbed the picture frame from the coffee table. Team 7 stared at the picture…it was a picture of them sleeping together on the makeshift bed. Sakura was holding Sasuke's arm, while Naruto held onto Sakura's waist and Sasuke held Sakura's pink blanket close to his face. Slightly pink tints appeared on Team 7's faces…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Well…at least we have the only picture…right?" said Sakura doubtfully. Sasuke shrugged and Naruto looked worried.

"…TIME TO HOLD KAKASHI-SENSEI'S ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOKS FOR RANSOM!"

Chapter Four: **All for a Bunch of Porn Books**

"Naruto! You're a…_genius_!!" exclaimed Sakura happily. She hugged Naruto and he smiled sheepishly; the couch becoming more soaked by the second because of their wet clothes.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it…which I _really_ do…she's _right_," said Sasuke. Sakura eyes went wide and she clamped a hand onto her mouth. Naruto almost chocked on the air…_almost_…

"Aww! You let your ego take a beating, Sasuke-kun! I'm soo PROUD OF YOU!" exclaimed Sakura happily and turned to Sasuke; her arms spread out. Sasuke's eye twitched…

"Sakura…I don't think you should—" started Sasuke, before he was embraced by Sakura. Her wet clothes pressing up against his own DRY clothes.

"—do _that_," finished Sasuke, his clothes officially soaked to the bone. After letting go of him, Sakura smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

"Now, all we need to do is…figure out how to get Kakashi-sensei's _precious_ books and threaten him," said Sakura cunningly. Sasuke nodded and Naruto waved his hands in the air.

"OOH! OOH! I GOT AN IDEA! How about we…_break into his apartment_!" suggested Naruto, expecting praise from his comrades.

"That's stupid," said Sasuke and crossed his arms. Naruto turned red from anger and pointed at Sasuke-teme.

"SHUT UP, SASUKE-TEME!"

"I don't think we should…oh! Who am I kidding?! That sounds like fun!" said Sakura. The blonde shinobi and pink-haired girl turned their attention to their onyx-eyed teammate.

"I am _not_ breaking into _anyone's_ apartment, much less _Kakashi's_," said Sasuke stubbornly.

"_Who knows what lies behind those doors…"_ thought Sasuke disgustedly.

"…_**posters of butt-naked women? Posters of butt-naked women—"**_ thought INNER Sasuke suggestively.

"_Will you shut_ up_?" _thought Sasuke angrily, INNER Sasuke was NOT getting ANY dinner tonight. xD

"—_**with **_**whips **_**and **_**handcuffs**_**?"**_ finished INNER Sasuke. Sasuke _would_ have pulled his hair out, if it weren't for the fact that he was _Sasuke_ and he doesn't do things that could hurt his _physical appeal_. However, Sasuke pushed INNER Sasuke's perverted thoughts away, when he was met by a pair of shimmering emerald eyes.

"Please! OH _PLEASE_, Sasuke-kun!"

"…not a chance," replied Sasuke emotionlessly. Sakura's eyes held an evil glint and she smirked mischievously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while Naruto just shook his head.

"_Sakura-chan DEFINITELY has something planned,"_ thought Naruto suspiciously.

"I guess you don't _have_ to come…" started Sakura and sighed. Sasuke inwardly smirked at his quick victory; he _was _an _Uchiha _after all. INNER Sasuke booed with a thumbs-down sign.

Phew. Saved by the—

"…but it would be to your _benefit_, that no one found out that _you_ _cuddled_ _my pink blanket_," finished Sakura wickedly. Sasuke frowned and INNER Sasuke cheered by throwing confetti.

"…_poor Sasuke-teme. He never stood a chance," _thought Naruto mockingly. Sasuke evaded his teammates' gazes, while Sakura and Naruto exchanged a high-five.

"That was awesome, Sakura-chan!" praised Naruto and Sakura smiled as she looked at the indigo clock hung up on the wall. It was 2:25 p.m.

"Thanks! But I couldn't have done it without good ol' blackmail. I guess we should plan out our strategy, so we don't go into foreign territory unprepared," said Sakura.

"Aa," muttered Sasuke, his poor little ego still hadn't recovered from its minor bruises.

"I think we should wake up EXTRA early tomorrow. Then we steal his books, that way we don't skip our mission," suggested Naruto.

"That's a good suggestion, but wouldn't Kakashi-sensei still be _asleep_ if we went there early tomorrow morning? There has to be another way…" said Sakura.

"Why not _tonight_? We should use the shadows to our advantage,"

"Ooh! Ooh! We should do that, and then we can practice our COOL nocturnal ninja skills!" said Naruto excitedly.

"That's a good idea! But first…we have to make sure Kakashi-sensei has _plans_ tonight," said Sakura.

"And if he doesn't?" stated Sasuke. Naruto smirked deviously and rubbed his hands together.

"…we'll think of _something_," murmured Naruto mischievously. Little evil gears turned in their heads and they all smirked.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you _sure_ this is going to work, Naruto?" asked Sakura unsurely.

"I'm positive! Let's just wait a little bit more,"

"Dobe, we've been here for _three hours_," deadpanned Sasuke.

"He's got a point, Naruto. We've been here for a long time and he hasn't shown up. Maybe the copy of his book hasn't come out yet,"

"Ero-sennin said it came out—Look…Look! LOOK! There he goes! He just turned the corner. He's walking down the street…he's looking in our direction…EVERYONE HIDE!" whispered Naruto _quite _loudly as he ducked down behind the Icha Icha Paradise billboard. Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke remained impassive. Team 7 was currently crouched atop the roof of a building directly across from a bookstore. The Icha Icha Paradise billboard made the perfect shield, a small portion of it managing to fully conceal the three teenagers (Like episode 101).

"Sometimes, I forget that we're seventeen…." spoke Sakura reminiscently.

"_Eighteen_," stated Sasuke. He was EIGHTEEN, Damnit! And he would be acknowledged as such! He would not opt for being lumped with the two _seventeen_ year-olds on his team.

"Sometimes, I _forget_ that we're _older_. This so much like what we did when we were twelve," said Sakura "_Happy_ _now_, Sasuke-kun?"

"Much," muttered Sasuke sarcastically. Naruto peeked out from the top of the billboard and took out his binoculars.

"The target has entered the bookstore. Code red! Code red! The target is out of sight," spoke Naruto into his Walkie-talkie. Sakura and Sasuke ignored the sounds coming from their Walkie-talkies.

"I repeat…Code red! Code—why aren't you guys answering your Walkie-talkies?" asked Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke gave him deadpanned looks.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so critical about it. I'm just trying to be cool—" spoke Naruto.

"And failing _miserably_," muttered Sasuke stoically, yet mockingly. Naruto frowned.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme,"

"_Anyways_, let's just _accidentally_ walk into the _same_ book- ("Porn" coughed Naruto)-store as Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura and jumped down from the roof.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," mumbled Sasuke before following Sakura to the front of the book (coughPORNcough) store. Naruto was about to follow, when a shiny coin caught his eye. He picked it up and grinned.

"Oh boy! A lucky—"

"**Naruto, get DOWN HERE!"** came the voices of his teammates from his Walkie-talkie.

"Coming!" announced Naruto. He joined his teammates outside the glass door of the bookstore. No one made any movement to go into the bookstore.

"I say we go in and—" started Naruto, but was interrupted by none other than…

"What are _you_ doing in a place like this?" asked Ryo suspiciously. He stood a few feet away from Team 7. Taro and Hana were no where to be seen.

"_Us_? In a place like _this_? _NO_! We just got our directions mixed up. Kakashi-sensei wanted us to go to the _other_ bookstore to buy his…book," explained Naruto. Sakura slapped her forehead…this was the _only_ bookstore in Konoha that sold porn. Good thing Ryo didn't know this.

"Oh…but _still_, you guys seem a little suspicious," said Ryo and narrowed his green eyes. Naruto thought of a comeback and quickly retorted.

"Well…so do YOU! Now, I'm not going to make any assumptions. So, you just run along and go play…_genin ninja_," Our favorite blonde shinobi crossed his arms and smirked.

"_Genin ninja_? Can you come play with Taro, Hana and me sometime, then?" asked Ryo curiously.

"Eh, Sure!"

"…why'd you wanna play _genin_ _ninja_ when you're a REAL _jounin_ ninja?" said Sasuke discernibly.

"…You're right! Let's play JOUNIN _ninja_ some other time then, alright Ryo?" Ryo nodded and waved as he skipped away. Team 7 let out a sigh of relief, except for _Sasuke_ because he's _Sasuke_ and _Sasuke_ doesn't do that. They stared at the silver handle connected to the glass door of the book store.

"I _swore_ to myself that I would never come close to this indecent place, much less _walk in_," said Sasuke contemptuously. Sakura cast the posters nearby a worried look…

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures! I say we storm in and complete our mission!" preached Naruto enthusiastically. A bell echoed softly as Naruto opened the door and Team 7 stepped inside. The bookstore was small; there were six vertical aisles of books ranging from porn to _more porn_. Only two aisles seemed to contain _decent_ literature and by _decent_ we mean slightly less graphic porn. Team 7 just stared at the aisles before a voice spoke out.

"Aren't you kids a little _young_ to be in _here_?" questioned the clerk from a small desk near the entrance. He pointed to a sign that said "No minors allowed. Must be 18 or older". Sakura and Naruto hesitantly turned to look at the sign, while Sasuke gave the clerk a stern look.

"I'm eighteen, now leave us alone," stated Sasuke. Team 7 began walking towards an aisle, when the clerk had a strange look on his face.

"What about your friends? Are _they_ eighteen?" questioned the clerk slyly.

"Do they _look_ eighteen?" asked Sasuke irritably. The clerk looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"_That girl looks HOT but she seems too innocent and that blonde boy seems way too sophomoric and immature. They look around sixteen or seventeen," _thought the clerk before answering.

"I'm not—"

"_Don't_ answer that. It was a rhetorical question," snapped Sasuke.

"But—"

Bloodline V.S. Clerk Powers!

"Browse through the sections and if you find something you like I'll ring it up for you," said the clerk, faking cheerfulness.

Another brave victory for Sasuke's sharingan! WOOO!! WOOO!!

Sasuke smirked and the three teenagers walked into the second aisle, which contained books with some sort of _decency_. Sakura picked up a book and flipped through it, pretending to be browsing, when in reality she was skimming the store…only she was too short.

"Now what? I don't see Kakashi-sensei anywhere," said Naruto. Sasuke, being the tallest, looked over the aisles and spotted Kakashi's signature silver hair.

"He's in the sixth aisle and…he's walking over here," said Sasuke. Everyone grabbed a book and covered their faces, pretending to be reading. Sure enough, the silver-haired jounin neared Team 7's aisle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kakashi was calmly looking through an old copy of Icha Icha Paradise, when he remembered something.

"_Jiraiya-sama said that the new release would be in the first aisle. Icha Icha Violence is calling my name!"_ thought Kakashi. He put back the copy of Icha Icha Paradise, and walked over towards the first aisle. He noticed a trio of teenagers busy reading some books. Kakashi shook his head and a small smile appeared on his face.

"_I remember the first time I read _those_books. I was blushing like a maniac for _weeks_. Porn is the gateway to adulthood," _thought Kakashi. He walked down the first aisle and picked up the new release of Icha Icha Violence. Team 7 peered over their books and let out a sigh of relief. Naruto was about to put away his book, when something disturbing caught his eye…

"Holy crap! What arethey _doing_?! Better yet…what _are_ they?!" whispered Naruto and pointed at Sasuke's book. Sakura looked over and was speechless. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at the front cover. He dropped the book in a heartbeat.

"How the _hell_ am _I_ supposed to know?"

"_Those things look like _tongues_…is your tongue supposed to bend like that?."_ thought Naruto disgustedly.

"They look like…_snakes_," whimpered Sakura. No one said anything; the _image_ was highly disturbing on so many levels.

Silence.

"So _that's_ what Sasuke-teme was doing in Oto. No wonder _Orochimaru_ was known as the _snake_ sannin…" pondered Naruto. Now he _understood_ everything!

"You _idiot_! I would have killed him the second he thought of doing _that_!" snapped Sasuke. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin.

"…you _did_," said Naruto. Sasuke glared and bonked Naruto on the head. Of COURSE he did! That's why he's back in Konoha, Damnit!

"Stop making such a scene! We should just calm down and—why are you staring at me like that?" said Sakura. Sasuke looked slightly appalled, while Naruto seemed traumatized.

"Geez, Sakura. I know you're a medic-nin and take care of people at the hospital…but I would have never imagined that you did _that_," whispered Naruto. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face, and then something clicked in her brain. She looked at the front cover of her book and immediately dropped it on the ground.

"No _wonder_ you enjoy your job so much…" pondered Naruto aloud. Sakura glared at Naruto and bonked him on the head.

"If you EVER accuse me of doing such…_indecent_ things again, I swear that you'll NEVER eat another bowl of ramen when I'm through with you," whispered Sakura angrily. Naruto nodded meekly and put away his book. Sasuke cleared his throat and pointed in Kakashi's direction.

"Let's contin—"

"_You know_, I've always wondered why Kakashi-sensei loves those books so much," said Naruto wonderingly. Sakura and Sasuke knew where this was going…

"…fine. ONE VERY SMALL peek," And so, Team 7 sneaked over to the sixth aisle. Two items lay forgotten on the floor. Two books to precise. One titled "The _REAL_ Snake Dance" and the other titled "Naughty Nurses". (I _think_ you can imagine what the covers looked like…)

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood at one end of the sixth aisle and Sakura stood at the other end. Naruto, on the other hand, scanned the shelves for a copy of the infamous orange book.

"AHA!" exclaimed Naruto. He picked up the book and stared at its orange cover.

"The mysteries of this book…shall be revealed!"

"Pick up the pace! He's at the end of the aisle," insisted Sasuke. Naruto's attention turned to the "R" printed in bold at the bottom corner. He opened the cover and slowly turned a page…

"HOLY—" Sasuke and Sakura rushed to Naruto's side, wondering what the cause of the commotion was.

"Can you be any louder?" hissed Sasuke. Naruto shook his head and stared at the opened book. Sasuke knew better than to look down, but sweet, naïve Sakura…

"OH-MY-_GOD_! WHAT THE—MMPH! MMPH!" Sasuke clamped a hand on Sakura's mouth and Naruto shut the Icha Icha Paradise book.

"That was…_interesting_," said Naruto unsurely. Sakura pulled Sasuke's hand off her mouth. She sent a glare Sasuke's way, which Sasuke returned with a glare of his own.

"We _still_ don't know if Kakashi-sensei's going to be out tonight so we can steal his books," said Sakura. Then something occurred to Sasuke…

"Wouldn't he just buy new books if we stole his old ones?"

Silence.

"…not unless we _steal_—"

BONK! BONK! Naruto sported two new bumps on his head.

"Fine…let's just find out if he has plans," said Naruto. Team 7 walked to the back of the store and looked around, while a cash register was heard in the background and the clerk muttered "Come back soon". No one could be seen, had Kakashi left already?

"He's not there anymore," stated Sasuke. Footsteps could be heard behind Team 7, but they paid no attention to them.

"Fancy running into you three here. How was your first mission?" spoke a masculine voice. Team 7 didn't have to turn around to know that it was Kakashi and that he was smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei! What a _coincidence_! We didn't know you'd be here at _exactly_ 5:57 for the new edition of your book! No idea whatsoever!" said Naruto nervously. Kakashi was about to reply, when something caught his eye…something _orange_ and it's NOT Naruto.

"My, my, my! I _have_ taught you well. _Icha Icha Paradise_ is a great starter for young people your age," said Kakashi. Naruto hid the orange book behind his back and pretended that he didn't know what was going on.

"It's not what it looks like Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura.

"No need to be shy about it, Sakura. Everyone starts reading these books at your age for educational purposes. I'm not surprised actually,"

"Educational purposes _my ass_," muttered Sasuke quietly. Naruto snorted as he tried to contain his laughter and Sakura giggled.

"Well, I best be going now. I have things to do,"

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei! Ano…are you going to be home tonight?" asked Sakura.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" questioned Kakashi suspiciously. Sakura stiffened and tried to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Eh…we wanted to stop by your house this evening and…."

"And pick up your laundry…?" said Naruto hesitantly. His teammates chose to be quiet, in fear that any type of reaction would make Kakashi suspicious.

"In that case, I'll leave my laundry outside my door in a big bag. I'm meeting some other jounins at a bar for a discussion around 9 or 10 pm," Team 7 couldn't help but exchange smirks. Kakashi looked at his students strangely and crossed his arms.

"Are you guys planning something?" Sasuke's face became impassive once again, while Naruto and Sakura couldn't seem to keep still.

"No! Not at all! We just decided that since we're doing our laundry in a few days, we might as well do yours too," said Sakura nervously and waved her hands in front of her.

"_Good cover-up…but Sakura was never a good liar,"_ thought Sasuke. Kakashi didn't seem convinced by Sakura's story and turned to Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura stood behind their sensei. The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head, waved her arms and mouthed "No". If Naruto couldn't keep a straight face, their plans were down the drain.

"Hmm…are you _sure_ you're not up to something?" questioned Kakashi. Naruto gulped and a drop of sweat rolled down his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. Naruto turned to his teammates for aid, but only received a worried look and a stern face, before answering the silver-haired jounin.

"Yes,"

And the verdict IS…..

"Okay, I believe you," said Kakashi and smiled lightly. Team 7 let out a sigh of relief, except for Sasuke since he doesn't get worried because he's too cool for that.

"_Sucker,"_ thought Naruto smugly. Kakashi waved at his students before walking out the door, a new book in hand.

"_Jiraiya-sama sure knows how to reward a guy…I hope he needs my help soon. Getting free Icha Icha is awesome. If I do my laundry today, I could probably get a lot of reading done in the next few days,"_ thought Kakashi as he walked down the street.

"And so it begins..." murmured Naruto softly. They walked towards the front door and a bell chimed as it opened.

"Come back soon!" said the clerk cheerfully, though his tone was obviously strained. Sasuke glared at the man.

"_Che, don't count on it, old geezer," _thought Sasuke.

"We're _never_ coming back,"

"_Sheesh, what a temper..." _thought the clerk.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Do you _understand_?" questioned Sasuke for the umpteenth time. He sat in his navy blue, velvet armchair while his teammates sat cross-legged at his feet. Oh the power! How he would treasure this moment forever…to think he almost let Sakura sit in the chair because she tried to use her puppy-dog eyes. That would bring him down to the _Naruto's_ level…how embarrassing would that be?

"Uh…y-yeah," answered Naruto hesitantly.

"Good," said Sakura. Naruto grinned and evaded his teammates' gazes by looking around the room.

"So…was that Plan _B_ or Plan _C_?" asked Naruto sheepishly. Sasuke scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"Plan _B_," grumbled Sakura, clearly annoyed.

"…then what was Plan _C_?"

"…we haven't discussed it yet,"

"How can we have a Plan _B_ if we don't even have a Plan _C_?"

"….?"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" asked Sakura. Doesn't he know his ABC's?

"Oh wait, I meant to say Plan _E_ instead of Plan _C_,"

"_B_ comes before _C _AND _E_, Naruto," explained Sakura.

"Nu-uh, Sakura-chan, I'll even sing the _ABC_'s song!"

"_Prepare for out of tune singing…" _thought Sasuke.

"A-E-B-C-D-F-G! I-H-K-J-L-N-M-O-P! Q-R-S-V-U-T! W-X! Y and Z!" sang Naruto loudly and out of tune.

"_**Dude! He sang it wrong! It's supposed to be A-C-B-D-E-F-G! H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P! Q-R-S-T-U-V! W-X! Y AND Z!"**_ thought INNER Sasuke.

"_Don't you mean A-_B_-_C_-D-E-F-G?"_ thought Sasuke.

"_**Fo sho! Wasn't that what I said?"**_

"…_why am I even talking to you?"_

"_**I'll just pretend you didn't say that. What be up, bro? How's your love life?"**_

"…"

"_**Can't I try to be gangsta every once in a while?"**_

"…"

"**Someone's**_** got a **_**log**_** shoved up their ass…"**_

"…"

"_**DAAAANNNG! Your love life stinks! I'm outta hurr! I be back when ya need me,"**_

"…" INNER Sasuke didn't respond and he wasn't in his usual corner in Sasuke's mind, _"Finally…he's gone." _

"…but I've always sang the ABC's that way," reasoned Naruto, "A-E-B-C-D-F-G!"

"Why do you think it's called the _ABC's_?" fumed Sakura.

"Because whoever invented the alphabet wanted it be called that…?" answered Naruto unsurely.

"No! They're called the _ABC's_ because those are the FIRST THREE LETERS, you idiot! Therefore proving that B comes before C AND E," reasoned Sakura.

"Oh…OH! I get it! So anyways, I think—"

"I'm glad you can," said Sasuke mockingly.

-

-

Three hours later…_8:45 pm_…Naruto came strutting down the stairs clad in the black version of his usual jumpsuit, boots in hand, while thinking about that day's accomplishments.

_Flashback_

"_Well, I'LL GO FIRST! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M REALLY STRONG BECAUSE I TRAINED WITH ERO-SENNIN AND I'M GOING TO MARRY A PRETTY GIRL (Glances at Sakura) WHEN I'M OLDER! I'M ALSO GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" said Naruto enthusiastically. Then everyone turned to stare at Sasuke, who only rolled his eyes. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke. I killed my brother. I want to restore my clan—" started Sasuke but Naruto covered his mouth. The three children were _slightly_ frightened when they heard the words "Kill" and "Brother" come out of the Uchiha's mouth. _

"_Alright, I think we've heard enough from _you_…let's move on! Your turn, Sakura-chan!" _

_End Flashback_

"Man, oh man! Our first mission today was a total success! Those kids were _definitely_ impressed with MY introduction," said Naruto happily. He plopped down on the sofa and started putting on his black boots. Sasuke was already sitting down in his navy blue, velvet armchair. He had been ready for a while now, and was slightly crabby.

"_Okay…the bunny ears or the loop-twist method? Which way should I tie my shoes? Hmm…I choose the bunny ears!"_ thought Naruto. He made two loops with the shoelaces of one shoe and tied them together in a sloppy knot. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's comment.

"Pssh, it was stupid,"

"Well, it's more than you can say, Sasuke-teme! Your introduction was _horrible_!" retorted Naruto.

"I told them my name, my future goal and my recently completed goal. That's what they asked for wasn't it?" said Sasuke nonchalantly.

"They asked for your _goals_—"

"I told them—"

"—not what you were going to _do_ after you get a _girlfriend_,"

"You baka! I didn't say anything about—"

"Those kids are ONLY eight years old. They're too young!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke. Naruto was aghast by his best friend's _rare _dense-ness.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO _CARELESS_?! THAT BASICALLY TRANSLATES INTO WANTING TO HAVE HOT SEX WITH _SAKURA-CHAN_!!!"

W-T-_F_?! (That's basically what was going through Sasuke's mind…)

"_**You might as well have said that…since Kakashi has those pictures of you, Sakura-chan, and Naruto sleeping in the **_**same**_** bed,"**_ thought INNER Sasuke.

"…" That was Sasuke's retort to his INNER.

"_**It get's even BETTER! You were cuddling with Sakura-chan's PINK blanket! HILARIOUS!"**_ Sasuke blocked out his INNER.

"STOP putting words in my mouth! I didn't say any of that!" retorted Sasuke. Naruto was appalled by the fact that the raven-haired jounin didn't deny the statement about Sakura.

"But…with _SAKURA-CHAN_?!" Before Sasuke had a chance to retort, the kunoichi stepped into the room, clad in black from head to toe. She wore a black sleeveless turtle-neck, black capris, and black ballet flats. Her hair was tied back in a pony-tail by a black ribbon. Sasuke "hmphed" and looked away from Sakura with his arms crossed.

"_What_ about me?" asked Sakura, placing her hands on her hips. The emerald-eyed kunoichi raised an eyebrow.

"You take too long to get ready. You're holding us back," muttered Sasuke. Sakura's mouth widened and Naruto looked surprised.

"Gosh, Sasuke-kun. Who shoved a _log_ up your ass?" questioned Sakura mockingly. Her turtle-neck was actually part of her disguise. She pulled it up above her nose. Naruto sniggered and put on a black mask similar to Kakashi's, only his didn't cover up his left eye (or _any_ of his eyes to be exact).

"Let's just go get this over with," muttered Sasuke. He stood up and put on a mask identical to Naruto's. In no time at all, Team 7 was out in the streets, blending in with the shadows. They lived in a secluded area of Konoha and no pedestrians were in sight. Kakashi also lived in the same area in an apartment complex…approximately 15 blocks away.

"We all have our Walkie-talkies, right?" asked Naruto and held up his Walkie-talkie. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and held up their Walkie-talkies as well. The two seventeen year olds and one eighteen year old moved stealthily towards Kakashi's apartment. Every now and then, someone would turn a corner and Team 7 would lean up against the walls made of wooden planks (You know what I'm talking about, ne?). It was around 9:25 when Team 7 hid behind a bush near Kakashi's apartment complex.

The apartment complex was two stories tall, with a staircase on the side leading up the second floor. The doors to the apartments were on the outside and the apartments had at least two windows, one which was located near the fire escape.

"It's already 9:25! Kakashi-sensei should already be gone—" started Naruto, but Sakura clamped a hand over his mouth. They saw Kakashi come from the second floor, but couldn't see the exact apartment he came from. The silver-haired jounin walked down the stairs and in the direction of a bar, oblivious to his conspiring students.

"He's late, but he's gone," stated Sasuke.

"Well…let's go," said Naruto enthusiastically and would have run off if Sakura hadn't held him back by his shirt.

"We can't just skip over there. We need to be sneaky about this," said Sakura. Naruto nodded and gave Sakura his foxy-grin.

"_Sneaky_ is my middle name,"

"You don't have a middle name, you idiot," affirmed Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes and rubbed her arms. This bush was starting to scratch her…

"_Anyways_, let's just get moving. Remember think _sneaky_," said Sakura. Team 7 quietly and stealthily made their way up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment complex.

"Well…which apartment is it?" asked Naruto. Sakura saw a **big** black **bag**. It was outside apartment door number 17 and she suddenly remembered something…

_Flashback_

"_In that case, I'll leave my laundry outside my door in a __**big bag**__. I'm meeting some other jounins at a bar for a discussion around 9 or 10 pm," Team 7 couldn't help but exchange smirks. Kakashi looked at his students strangely and crossed his arms._

_End Flashback_

"Remember what Kakashi-sensei said about leaving his bag of laundry outside his door?"

"Oh yeah! Well, then it's obvious that Kakashi-sensei lives in _this_ apartment," said Naruto and pointed to apartment number 17. Sasuke nodded, it made sense. Team 7 stood in front of the apartment door and Naruto kicked the black bag out of the way. He turned the door knob, but the door wouldn't open.

"Dobe," muttered Sasuke. He shoved Naruto aside and tried turning the knob with more force that the door slightly shook. He would not admit defeat, Damnit!

"Step aside. _This_ is the job for a _woman_," spoke Sakura smugly. She pulled a hairpin out of nowhere and inserted it into the keyhole of the doorknob. After a few seconds of twisting and turning, the door opened with a creak. Sakura turned to her teammates and smirked. Naruto stared in awe and Sasuke just looked away.

"...let's go," said Sasuke. The three teenagers stepped into the dark apartment and closed the door. Naruto pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, accidentally flashing Sasuke in the eyes.

"Baka! Move that away!"

"Geez, soRRY! It was an accident," mumbled Naruto and directed the light of the flashlight all over the room. From the sofas and the coffee table, he could tell is was the living room.

"So…this is what Kakashi-sensei's apartment looks like. I've come to visit him before but I've NEVER been inside," said Sakura. She walked around the darkened room and picked up a picture frame from a side table. It was a picture of a girl.

She had short mauve hair in a ponytail that spiked up to the side. Her eyes were hazel and a cheerful grin adorned her face. A Konoha headband rested around her neck and she did the peace sign with one hand. She was so kawaii!

"Aww! Look! It's a picture of Kakashi-sensei's niece or something. She's so cute!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were at her side in an instant and looked down at the picture.

"Yeah, she is…but I'm cut_er_, ne Sakura-chan?"

BONK!

"…I was only teasing you, Sakura-chan," whined Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes and put down the picture frame. Team 7 walked out of the living room and into a dark hallway. Naruto cast some light on the walls. There were LOTS of pictures on the walls…but none had Kakashi in them. Instead, they were pictures of the little girl getting older.

"Look at that! It's the little girl when she had braces. And there she is again only without them, her teeth definitely look nicer," commented Sakura.

"We're here on a _mission_ NOT to comment on people's teeth," stated Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're such a killjoy, Sasuke-kun. Can't we do a little sightseeing? We may NEVER get the opportunity to be in Kakashi-sensei's apartment EVER again,"

"Sakura-chan's right! Come to think of it…ALL the pictures are of that girl. Maybe they're pictures of his girlfriend when she was little or something," said Naruto.

"_KA-CHING! This is total blackmail material! And for the right price…I could make millions," _thought Naruto slyly. Sasuke strained his eyes to look at a picture, but he could only see a faint outline.

"Oi, Naruto! Give me the flashlight," Naruto tossed the flashlight to Sasuke, who caught it skillfully. He cast the light on a picture and he nodded his head. Just as he had suspected…

"Dude…that picture kinda looks like _Mitarashi_ _Anko_," mused Naruto as he looked at the picture. It was a tall woman with short mauve hair and hazel eyes wearing a beige trench coat.

BONK!

"That's because it IS Anko, Baka!" Sakura suddenly understand who the little girl was.

"Then who's the little girl in the other pictures?" asked Naruto curiously.

BONK! BONK!

"ANKO!"

"Oh…HAHAHAHAHA! Kakashi-sensei is in love with Anko. I can totally get him back for that time…oh look! A bedroom! I bet that's where he hides his books," Naruto dashed into the room and started rummaging through drawers, Sakura and Sasuke slowly walking behind him.

"What's _this_ doing _here_? EEWWW! Is that a _thong_?!" Sakura and Sasuke gave the blonde horror-struck looks.

The jingling of keys could be heard outside the front door. Naruto dropped the undergarments on the floor.

"Someone's coming," said Sasuke. Naruto looked around and started panicking.

"Where do we hide?!"

"Uh…"

The doorknob is heard turning and there's a click as the lock is opened.

"_Hmm…that was a long meeting. Now, I just have to empty out the bathroom trash,"_ thought the person outside the apartment.

"Let's hide in the bathroom," said Sasuke and pointed to an open door revealing a bathroom.

"Dude…why does Kakashi-sensei keep _bras_ in his drawers? Is he a cross-dresser by night? Hmm…maybe that's why he reads those porn—"

CR_EEAAAKKK_.

A tall figure entered the apartment. Before, Team 7 could see who it was…they dashed into the bathroom. Naruto closed the door. Sakura sat on the edge of the sink near a window, Sasuke leaned on the wall while Naruto was pressed up against the door. Footsteps could be heard approaching the bathroom and suddenly the person started yanking the doorknob.

"Why won't it open?! Ugh! Stupid lock!"

"…" No one said anything and the person continued pulling on the doorknob…until it came off. The person sighed.

"Ugh! Stupid door…I'll just empty out the bathroom trash tomorrow," The door stopped shaking and footsteps could be heard. Naruto grinned and tried to open the door but it didn't budge.

"Uh oh…we're stuck," whispered Naruto.

"What do you mean we're stuck?" growled Sasuke. He tried turning the doorknob but it wouldn't move. Indeed, Team 7 was locked inside the bathroom of a stranger's apartment.

"The window…we can escape through the window. I'll go first," With that said, Sakura jumped out the window and landed swiftly on her feet.

"Sakura-chan…I don't think I'll fit through the window. I'm too tall," whined Naruto, but Sakura was already gone.

"…I'll _make_ you fit,"

"Wait—No! Ahhhhh! Sasuke-teme!"

Rustle. Crunch. Crunch. Rustle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Apartment number 9,"

Silence.

"Well? Who's gonna knock on the door?" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and said boy just rolled his eyes, before raising his leg and…

CRASH!

…kicking down the door.

"Sasuke-kun…you really didn't have to kick down the door,"

"Aa,"

"…they why did you do it?"

"Hn,"

Sasuke stepped over the wooden door and into the apartment.

"What did Sasuke-teme mean by _Hn_, Sakura-chan?"

"I honestly…have no idea. We should make an English-Sasuke dictionary," Sakura could picture it now. You'd look up the word in English and find it's translation in Sasuke-language, and vice versa. It'd be a bestseller among the young Uchiha's fan girls.

"A _dictionary_? Sasuke-teme doesn't have a big enough vocabulary for a dictionary. His vocabulary couldn't even fill up a _post-it note_," mocked Naruto.

"Hahaha, that was funny—"

"I _heard_ that," spoke Sasuke from inside the apartment. Naruto made a stern face and mimicked Sasuke the most monotone voice as he could make. Sakura stifled her giggles.

"Naruto…karma is going to get back at you for making fun of Sasuke-kun,"

"Yeah right! Like I believe in that _crap_. Why do you always take _his_ side?" Scurrying could be heard from inside the dark apartment and Sasuke appeared at the door with a scratch on the side of his face.

"Well, I—What happened to YOU?!" questioned Sakura incredulously. Sasuke looked away and crossed his arms.

"Hahaha…Sasuke-teme is being a BIG BABY! Hahahaha…" Scurrying footsteps were heard and a small furry animal jumped onto Naruto's face.

MEOW!

"Holy shi—Help! Help me! Ahhhh!!"

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pluck.

Smirk. Giggle. Groan.

Pluck.

"…I am NEVER going to jump out of a window EVER again," muttered Naruto. It had been over TWO HOURS since they had left Anko's apartment and Naruto was STILL plucking out short twigs out of his hair. Not to mention that there was cat fur all over his shirt and there was barely anything of his mask left.

"You never _did_. I _pushed_ you,"

"Whatever. I hate that cat. It almost succeeded in destroying my beautiful face," spoke Naruto and caressed his face.

"It could've for all I care,"

"Argh! Sasuke-teme! You're such a bastard,"

"Well, you're a—"

"ENOUGH! Let's keep focused on the situation at hand…" Everyone turned their attention to the shrine in the middle of apartment number 18. But this was no ordinary shrine…definitely NOT an ordinary shrine…

"Ka-_CHING_! We've hit the jackpot! Now we just _borrow_ them," Team 7 approached the shrine. It was a small table with a HUGE poster above it that said "I Heart Icha Icha Paradise". On the table were stacks of EVERY volume of Icha Icha Paradise…this was _definitely_ Kakashi's apartment.

Naruto piled a stack of books into his arms and tossed some to his fellow teammates, which they didn't even bother to catch. Suddenly, something clicked in Sakura's brain.

"Wait a sec…if Kakashi-sensei gave us a _copy_ of the picture…then that means the _original_ is…" pondered Sakura aloud.

"Saved on a camera," answered Sasuke.

"Who was the camera?"

"…Kakashi has the camera," replied Sasuke.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, SASUKE-TEME?! I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING!" shouted Naruto.

"_It's already midnight! Kakashi-sensei might be back any minute now," _thought Sakura worriedly.

"Naruto, this is _Sasuke_ we're talking about. He doesn't _say_ anything or follow orders. He _commands_,"

"Stupid Sasuke-teme and his stupid ego twice the size of Neji's ego," mumbled Naruto. The books shuffled in his arms and Naruto looked uncomfortable.

"So…what do we do now?" asked Naruto.

"Stay here and look for the camera. Sasuke-kun and I will look in the bedroom," spoke Sakura. Naruto grinned and plopped Kakashi's books onto the sofa.

"Don't worry. I'll be here when you two come back. I'll shout if anything weird happens," With that said, Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the living room and into what looked like Kakashi's bedroom.

"If I were keeping a camera with enough blackmail to be able to keep my students in debt for a lifetime…where would I hide it?" pondered Naruto aloud. He looked around the living room when something a top of the TV caught his eye...something _silver_…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"…where do we start?" asked Sakura, she hesitantly lifted up a sock from the ground and tossed it aside.

"Hn," Sasuke looked through the dresser full of clothes, while Sakura looked under the bed and in the closet.

"Oh god…" groaned Sakura.

"What…?"

"_That_ is Kakashi-sensei's SUPER DELUXE Icha Icha Paradise edition," whined Sakura and pointed to the glittery orange book on the top shelf of the closet. As Sasuke picked up the porn book, Naruto's yelling echoed throughout the small apartment.

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" Sakura turned to Sasuke with a worried look and he just shoved the book into Sakura's hands.

"Stick it up your shirt and let's go. The camera's not here," As Sakura clutched the book under her shirt; Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. They were walking down the hall when the front door started to open. Sasuke quickly pulled Sakura into the kitchen and they both squeezed into the big cabinet under the sink. It was practically empty except for two small pots. Sakura, after recovering from the initial shock of Sasuke holding her hand, looked straight ahead and saw a pair of blue eyes among the darkness of another kitchen cabinet.

"Naruto?" whispered Sakura. A chuckle could be heard as Naruto's blond hair came into view. He grinned and was taking something out of his pocket, but he never got to because…

CR_EEAAAKKK_. Step. Step. Step.

…a tall figure, otherwise known as _Kakashi_, hummed a familiar tune and walked into the kitchen. Sakura started to panic for they hadn't closed the cabinet doors, she was about to reach out and close them, but Sasuke held her back. Kakashi stepped in front on the opened cabinets. Sakura gasped and Sasuke clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Hmm…I think I'll eat this cake later. I'm in the mood for tea," Kakashi knelt down, but you couldn't see his face as he reached into the cabinet and Sakura started squirming. Sasuke picked up the nearest pot and practically handed it to his teacher. Kakashi stood up, poured water into the pot and set it on the stove before walking away. A few seconds later a door could be heard closing.

"Phew…that was close," spoke Naruto amusingly. He tossed out the copies of Icha Icha Paradise onto the kitchen floor and crawled out of the cabinet. Sasuke removed his hand from Sakura's mouth, and they both squeezed out of the cabinet.

"That was NOT funny. He could have caught us," whispered Sakura.

"But he didn't. It doesn't matter anymore," said Sasuke and picked up some Icha Icha Paradise books before heading out. Sakura did the same and followed Sasuke, with Naruto right behind her. They walked down the stairs of the apartment complex, Icha Icha Paradise in hand.

"I'd hate to be a real criminal. All that trouble for a bunch of porn books and we never even found the camera," spoke Sakura. Naruto turned to his teammates and grinned.

"What's with you?" asked Sakura. Naruto's grin widened and he pulled the same object from before out of his pocket. Sakura and Sasuke smirked.

"Nice job, Naruto!" complimented Sakura.

"…good job, dobe," muttered Sasuke quietly.

"Thanks…OMG! Sasuke-teme! You complimented me! Say it again—"

"…don't hold your _breath_," mumbled Sasuke.

Inhale.

…

…

Naruto started to turn a peculiar shade of blue.

"Naruto! He was being sarcastic!"

Exhale.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"…well, at least I don't have a chicken-butt hairstyle!" argued Naruto.

"Can you guys stop fighting?! I'm trying to sleep!" exclaimed a frustrated pink-haired girl. Team 7, was yet again, sleeping on Sasuke's pull-out couch. The Icha Icha Paradise books lay scattered around the room and the camera was situated on top of the coffee table.

"Why don't you just go to _your_ room? And take that idiot with you, too," muttered the youngest Uchiha. He dodged a green chakra-enhanced fist, losing some "territory" in the process. Naruto wished he had trained under the Godaime at that point, because unlike his pink-haired teammate…he didn't have the inhuman strength to smash a certain Uchiha into a million pieces.

"Sasuke-teme! You're lucky I pity your fatigue and don't have the heart to kick your ass right now!" exclaimed Naruto angrily.

"Pfft, I'd like to see you try," mocked Sasuke.

"Would you two _shut up_? It's too late to be arguing!" scolded Sakura.

"Don't you mean it's too _early_?"

"The point is, Sasuke-_kun_, that at exactly 2:26 a.m. your endless arguing with Naruto has become annoying. I'm tired and I want to sleep,"

"You heard the woman…SHUT UP SASUK—OUCH! What was that for Sakura-chan?!?"

"Your. Yelling. Is. Giving. Me. A. MIGRAINE,"

"Idiot,"

"SASUKE—" Sakura picked up a pillow…

THUMP!

…and it hit Sasuke in the side of the head. He sat up and held his pillow in one hand.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You're provoking Naruto and then he starts yelling…it's YOUR fault," Sasuke grumbled something incoherent and swung his pillow towards Sakura…

THUMP!

…but ended up hitting Naruto. The blonde pushed the blanket onto the ground and aimed a pillow at Sasuke's head. Naruto's pillow actually hit his target, but out of rage, Sasuke's pillows missed Naruto and ended up hitting Sakura. Thus, a pillow fight ensued.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Ne, ne stop hitting me! I could get you sued for domestic violence!" shouted Sakura. She stood up and held a pillow in her hands, Sasuke did the same. Naruto just snuggled up against the sofa and tried to sleep.

"Too bad we're not married because then you actually _could_!"

"Good thing we're _not_!" countered Sakura.

"Good thing,"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah,"

"_Dude…they sound like an old married couple. They're perfect together. Whoa! Where did THAT idea come from?"_ thought Naruto.

"Stop copying me!" shouted Sakura.

"I'm not copying you,"

"Yeah, you are!"

SMACK!

Sakura's pillow came in contact with Sasuke's side and Sasuke swung his pillow at Sakura's feet. She jumped up and the pillow missed. Sakura stuck out her tongue while jumping up and down, but tripped and started falling to the ground. Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand to stop her from falling, but ended up falling as well.

"_I'd HATE to be in that mess right now…"_ thought Naruto, clearly amused.

"OH! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!!!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Preview: Sorry! No preview this time! And I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger, but that gets your brain going for what's to be expected in the next chapter, ne? -smile-

A.N. WHOOT! Chapter four is up! YAY! Chapter count has been reduced to 50 and I _think_ it'll stay that way and a sequel will be made if the reviewers want one. Okay…now I will explain something once again…

This is NOT SasuSakuNaru. This is SASUSAKU. Naruto _still_ has a crush on Sakura, BUT it's because he wants everything to be _like it used to be_…it'll be explained later on in a few chapters. In approximately 8 chapters, the NaruHina relationship will be going at full speed (This calls for some confetti…but don't worry I'll try to start incorporating some SasuSaku fluff). Between now and then…there will be some NaruHina moments and some helpful hints dropped here and there by…well, I'll let you find out what happens. -smile- I have big things planned for this story, I'm so excited! _And I just can't hide it!_ Hahahaha…never mind.

Constructive criticism is accepted! If you have any scenarios or any ideas that you want me to take in consideration for the NEXT chapter AND/OR future chapters feel free to state them in your review or PM me. -smile- I'd like to read everyone's ideas.

I'm VERY sorry that this chapter took a long time to get out! AP EURO is not all that easy let me tell ya, but neither are my other classes. Schoolwork comes first in my family, can't do anything about it, and I might as well follow the rules. Well, this chapter almost took a MONTH, but it is also the longest chapter I've done so far. But you know…_reviews_ are always good at motivating and that purple button is calling _your_ name…yes, I mean _YOU_! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! But I repeat NO FLAMES, if you don't like my story and are going to flame…don't bother. Please review and tell me what you think! -smile-

Ja ne!

Kawaii-llely-chan


	5. A Day Filled With Gullibility and Liars

A.N. Ohayou!! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It makes me so happy. -smile- It is to you, my dear Kakashi, that this chapter is dedicated. Because if it weren't for you…Team 7 wouldn't have broken into your house and successfully stolen you prized collection of porn. And it is because they successfully stole your porn, which has made you _very_ sad, that I will allow you to extract your _revenge_ in this chapter. -smile- From where we left off last time…Sasuke and Sakura were engaging in a _pillow_ smack down of epic proportions when suddenly…_something_ happens! Read to find out! Please review and tell me what you think afterwards!

(Comments from the author during the chapters)

"**Telephone/Walkie-talkie/Cell phone" **

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**INNER self's thoughts"**_ …Take note that only SASUKE and SAKURA will have INNER selves.

Disclaimer: If _Pinkville_ is real, then yes, yes I do own Naruto. But sadly, _Pinkville_ is only a figment of my imagination...yet, _Pinkville_ DOES belong to ME.

DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! –Drum roll- Now without a further ado…let's get on with the show!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Recap:

Sakura's pillow came in contact with Sasuke's side and Sasuke swung his pillow at Sakura's feet. She jumped up and the pillow missed. Sakura stuck out her tongue while jumping up and down, but tripped and started falling to the ground. Sasuke took hold of Sakura's hand to stop her from falling, but ended up falling as well.

"_I'd HATE to be in that mess right now…"_ thought Naruto, clearly amused.

"OH! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!!!"

Chapter Five: **A Day Filled With Gullibility And Liars**

"Shut _up_, dobe!" shouted Sasuke. His blonde friend snickered and pointed at something on the ground…particularly in front of Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked down in front of him.

Stare.

Sakura had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

He stared and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura's fake smile turned into a look of puzzlement.

Stare.

She frowned and crossed her arms.

Stare.

She glared and started cracking her knuckles. Sasuke _would_ have been intimidated by Sakura's menacing glare, if it hadn't been for his pride or the obvious fact that he was _Uchiha Sasuke_. _Uchiha Sasuke_ is intimidated by _no one_.

Five minutes after dragging a sleepy Naruto into the pillow fight of the century, Team 7 finally came to a realization. This living arrangement _really_ wasn't working out. Whoever thought it _would_, must've been _drunk_. Oh, wait! When was Tsunade ever _not_ drunk?

"Clearly this isn't working. We should just go sleep in our own rooms…" suggested Sakura. She picked up a teddy bear from the floor and clutched it close to her chest.

"And suffocate from the paint fumes? I think _not_," countered Naruto and crossed his arms.

"The paint is probably dry. Let's just go," Sasuke grabbed a bunch of random stuff from the pull-out couch, which he assumed belonged to him, and began trudging up the stairs wearing two _different_ bed-slippers. Naruto followed behind Sakura as he put on his doggy night-cap. They reached their destinations in a matter of minutes. Sasuke walked into his room and before he could sit down on his bed, Sakura came inside with an appalled look on her face. Naruto yawned behind her.

"Sasuke-kun! You can't just waltz into your bedroom without saying goodnight! It's a _rule_," scolded Sakura whilst waving her finger around.

"I don't think it matters at this point since we'll be seeing each other in a few hours," said Sasuke and looked down at his feet. Since when did he own bright _orange_…

"It _does_ matter, Sasuke-kun! As I said before, it's a _rule_!" Sasuke's attention diverted from the hideous orange slipper on his left foot to Sakura. He gave her a deadpan look and pointed to his face.

"Does _this_ look like a face that cares?"

"Y-yes…no, y-yes! I mean, y-yes!" answered Sakura hesitantly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It's _3 am_. Time for bed,"

"…yes, _Otou-san_," teased Sakura. Sasuke was about to retort when Naruto started whining.

"But I'm not sleepy! We're going to be getting up in a few hours and we haven't written our threatening letter to put in Kakashi-sensei's mailbox!"

"You're _right_…" commented Sakura.

"…and he's never right," mocked Sasuke. Naruto just ignored him, it's too late to get mad at the stupid bastard. The sleepiness is probably getting to his bigheaded head.

"_Anyways_, we could watch late night cartoons!" suggested Naruto excitedly. Nothing like watching cartoons 'til the crack of dawn.

"It's 3 _am_—"

"Sasuke-kun, we've been over this already. That's what started the arguing and the pillow fight," clarified Sakura.

"Late night cartoons it is! And we can write that letter while we're watching!"

"Sounds good to me. I haven't watched cartoons in ages," agreed Sakura.

"Ooo! And we can eat popcorn! Maybe some ramen too! Ooo! How about some sugary candy, potato chips and chocolate?" suggested Naruto excitedly. Sakura's eyes lit up at the mention of chocolate. Nothing like junk food to make you hyper at 3 am, only to have a sugar crash the next day…or in the next few hours in their case.

"Eat what you want, but I'm not waking you up if you fall asleep and don't get up for training. Sakura and I will leave and execute the plan ourselves," warned Sasuke.

"Don't tell me to cure you sugar crash in the morning, we warned you," said Sakura. Naruto waved them off.

"Pish posh! So who's up for some good ol' caffeine in a cup? Or whatever that brown stuff Ino makes Shikamaru drink so he doesn't fall asleep…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At approximately 6:17 am, Team 7 hid in a tree next to Kakashi's apartment complex as they awaited their jounin sensei's departure to the corner store.

"I'd hate to say we told you so—" started Sakura.

"_But_ wetold you so," finished Sasuke, a little _too_ quickly. He was totally waiting all night for the opportunity to say that. What a (_hot_, _gorgeous, sexy_) jerk.

"…thank you, Sasuke-kun. So keep your eyes open, Naruto,"

"It's not my fault, Sakura-chan! That caffeine in a cup—("Coffee," corrected Sasuke)—_whatever_! It didn't work! It only made me sleepier!" complained Naruto.

"Doesn't matter. You sleep like a rock. Sasuke-kun and I couldn't wake you up. And when we did, it was too late to get dressed. So it's your fault we're still in our _pajamas_," commented Sakura. She was indeed still wearing her night clothes, which consisted of a red tank top and white shorts decorated with small red hearts.

"Well…_actually_ Sakura-chan, some of us are in our _underwear_," said Naruto. He pointed to himself and Sasuke, both clad in boxers and plain white t-shirts.

"Not my fault—LOOK! There he goes!" Sakura pointed to the silver haired man disappearing around a corner. Naruto waved around a white sheet of paper with three different handwritings scribbled all over.

"Threatening letter, check!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Camera?"

"Check!" Naruto held up the silver digital camera, "…SUPER DELUXE Icha Icha Paradise edition?"

"…check," groaned Sakura and raised the glittery orange book. Sasuke almost chuckled at her misfortune, _almost_, but was reminded of his _own_ misfortune.

Naruto chuckled and turned to Sasuke, "The _rest_ of Kakashi-sensei's porn collection?"

"…Aa," grumbled Sasuke.

In his arms were approximately 13 Icha Icha Paradise novels.

Naruto rolled with laughter and jumped down from the tree. He turned to look up to his teammates with a grin.

"Dun dun dun! Time to start the plan!" Team 7 made their way to Kakashi's apartment. Any innocent passerby would have laughed at the sight.

Naruto happily sauntering towards Kakashi's apartment while wearing his ramen-patterned boxers. _Definitely_ not for the faint of heart. Sakura was stifling her laughter, a shiny book clutched against her chest as she looked back at a scowling Sasuke. Sasuke was in his normal "I hate everything" mood, although the 13 porn novels he carried and the fact that he was in his night clothes, like his teammates, could make anyone _wonder_ what Team 7 was up to…

Upon arriving, Naruto held the threatening note against the door with one hand, while looking around for something _sticky_. An apartment door opened a few doors down, a tall figure turned to look at the oblivious Team 7.

"_Why would Hatake leave if he was expecting his students? He probably forgot,"_ thought the tall figure and walked away.

"You idiot, you forgot the _tape_? Kami-sama!" exclaimed Sakura exasperatedly. Naruto waved her off.

"No worries, Sakura-chan. A wise shinobi once told me that the great Hokages of the past used _plant sap_ when they—" started Naruto.

"Who exactly was this _wise shinobi_?" asked Sakura with her arms crossed.

"Ero-sennin,"

"In that case, he might as well have told you to use _mucus_ to stick things together," said Sasuke. Sakura's nose wrinkled, "Eww, gross!"

"You know what…that doesn't seem like such a bad idea! It being sticky 'n all! It could work!" exclaimed Naruto. He handed the crinkled piece of paper to Sakura and placed the digital camera on the ground.

"Is that a _ramen_ stain on the bottom left corner? And why'd you put _'To Kakashi-sensei'_ as the heading? He'll totally figure out who it was," commented Sakura.

"How do I go about doing this?" questioned Naruto, completely ignoring Sakura, "Ah! I got it!" The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow. Naruto moved a finger towards his nose and Sakura's eyes grew wide. Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Naruto! No!"

"Dobe!"

"What?! We gotta leave before Kakashi-sensei gets back," reminded Naruto. Footsteps sounded in the background. Team 7 turned around and their eyes' widened.

"Didn't Hatake teach you better than to pick your nose? Anyways, you three look suspicious," spoke Anko. She crossed her arms and stood before the three teenagers.

"We _do_? Nah, we're just…waiting for Kakashi-sensei," lied Naruto. Sakura gave a sigh of relief and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Anko raised an eyebrow as she stared at the porn books in Sasuke's arms.

"…It's a good thing I told him to hurry up—" started Anko.

"You said my students wanted something, Anko—oh! Hello children," Kakashi smiled behind his mask, and Team 7 looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"—and there he is," finished Anko.

Insert Awkward Silence.

"…well, I guess I'll leave you to your business. See you at the next jounin meeting, Hatake," spoke Anko as she turned to her apartment. She was getting out her keys when…

"Since when were we on a last name basis, _Mitarashi_? Aren't we well acquainted with each other?" questioned Kakashi teasingly. Anko's hand retracted from the doorknob and she turned to face Kakashi with a faint blush.

"_Anko's blushing! Does she like…Kakashi-sensei?"_ thought Naruto and Sakura simultaneously. Sasuke, being socially/romantically _retarded_, didn't notice a thing.

"Yes, we're well acquainted, _Kakashi_," replied Anko. A click sounded from the doorknob, signaling that it was open. Anko opened the door and stepped inside.

"How about you call me…Kakashi_-kun_?" Anko poked her head out and smiled coquettishly before she closed the door. Naruto and Sakura were dumbfounded.

"_Did…Kakashi-sensei try to…_flirt_…with _Anko_?!" _thought Naruto and Sakura simultaneously. The _socially/romantically inept retard_ noticed nothing. Kakashi then turned to his students, hopefully lady luck was on there side and they would have a _decent_ explanation.

"Uh…h-hi Kakashi-sensei. W-what b-brings you here?" stuttered Sakura.

"…I _live_ here," said Kakashi bluntly.

"_R-really now_?" inquired Naruto.

"…are those Icha Icha Paradise books in your hands?" Sasuke let the porn books he was holding just drop to the floor. Team 7 slowly inched away, but Kakashi stopped them.

"What exactly were _you_ _three_ doing here this early in the morning?"

"Ehehehe...well, you see…umm…ye_eaaahhh_," stuttered Naruto. Sakura smacked Naruto in the back of the head. Kakashi pondered for a moment.

_Digital camera_ hanging from Naruto's wrist.

Sasuke dropping a MASSIVE amount of _porn books_ on the floor.

Sakura holding an _exclusive porn book_, looking awfully nervous.

…students _dressed _in their _nightclothes_.

It all made sense! Kakashi smiled to himself. He hadn't really prepared for this situation. Actually…he hadn't expected his students to figure _this_ out for a couple of _weeks_, around Naruto's birthday when Jiraiya would pull out the—Ah, well. Might as well start explaining, who knows when they'll get done.

"I know why you're here…" Team 7 looked horrified; if Kakashi had seen through their plan…they were done for, despite having the blackmail in their possession. What use was it if they couldn't bluff and threaten some secrets out of their sensei?

"…you want me to explain some of the scenes in _Icha Icha Paradise_ and you brought a camera so you could possibly get some _visuals_," spoke Kakashi, looking at his students' garb. The second the word "scenes" escaped Kakashi's mouth, Sasuke stopped listening. Naruto and Sakura looked appalled.

"Uh, no! Kakashi-sensei, you got it all wrong! We were just in the neighborhood and decided to visit!" explained Sakura quickly, but it did nothing to relieve Kakashi's suspicions.

"In your underwear…with porn books…and a camera? No need to be shy about it, Sakura. Every teenager around your age eventually becomes interested in porn,"

"I'm serious! This has nothing to do with porn!"

"Now, now, Sakura. The first step to liberation is the acceptance that you like porn. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I read it in public _all_ the time," reasoned Kakashi. Sasuke had a strong urge to bang his head against a wall at that moment.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto contemplated the thought of whether to come out with the truth or…

"Be more like Naruto and Sasuke, they're taking it fairly well. Now say this with me 'I like porn—"

…come out with the truth so that Kakashi didn't get any ideas.

"STOP ALREADY! WE'RE NOT HERE FOR SOME EXPLANATION ON A PORN BOOK. WE'RE HERE BECAUSE WE WERE GOING TO THREATEN YOU WITH THIS LETTER! (Naruto holds up the letter) WE FOUND OUT THAT YOU TOOK PICTURES OF US TWO DAYS AGO AND WE BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE. WE TOOK THE CAMERA TO SECURE OUR SAFETY AND SOME PORN BOOKS TO THREATEN YOU. SO _THERE_!" explained Naruto impatiently, "Man, that felt _good_!" Naruto exhaled a held breath.

"Naruto!" scolded Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi swiftly took the camera from Naruto's unsuspecting hands and put in his vest pocket. Team 7's eyes widened.

"_All that work and we're back to square one,"_ thought Sakura sadly.

"I was looking for this…I wanted more footage of my favorite squad…" spoke Kakashi and tapped his vest pocket.

"…we're your _only_ squad," mumbled Sasuke. Kakashi ignored him.

"Now, I _could_ report you to the Hokage for theft, breaking and entering…get thrown in _the slammer_ for a few days," started Kakashi. Team 7 was ashamed, that is…everyone except Sasuke because he doesn't regret anything he _ever_ does. That's how egotistical he is.

"BUT…"

Sakura clasped her hands together with a worried look.

"…I'm going to give you my own _lesser_ punishment. After all, I _am_ your mentor and I have some authority in this field. I will never mention this to the Hokage," finished Kakashi. Team 7 let out a breath and nodded.

"Good. Instead of a D-rank mission assigned to you by the Hokage, I'll just tell her that I had you run some _errands_ for me. That should cover it," explained Kakashi, "I'll see you at the bridge in about three hours…hopefully _fully_ dressed," With that said, Kakashi "poofed" to _who-knows-where_.

"I have a bad feeling—MMPH!" Sakura put a hand over Naruto's mouth and let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew! You almost jinxed it!" informed Sakura. Sasuke gave her a deadpan look. Was she being _serious_?

"You _really_ believe in that?" questioned Sasuke. Sakura waggled a finger in front of his face and shook her head.

"Just _watch_, Sasuke-kun. Just watch. Karma will get back at you for being a non-believer,"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Nice to see that you're all _fully_ dressed now. A great accomplishment indeed," commended Kakashi. Sakura blushed, her cheeks almost the same color as her pink tank top. Her legs, clad in white capris, swung over the edge of the bridge. Sasuke glared, how _dare_ his teacher mock him! He was wearing a sleeveless, navy blue Uchiha shirt and white pants. Naruto, having no luck in finding his _cool_ mission outfit, opted to wear a bigger version of his outfit when he was 16. Oh, how Team 7 has grown.

"…Sakura, you are in charge of picking up my dry-cleaning and picking up a package from Aizen-san,"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," She wrote the errand on a scrap piece of paper and shoved it in her pocket.

"Naruto, you can…pick up my radio from this guy that borrowed it. You might want to ask Asuma,"

"Yay! I get the easy job!" cheered Naruto.

"And Sasuke...go to the book signing this afternoon and get this book signed," Kakashi handed Sasuke a book, its outside covers wrapped in newspaper.

"_What a crappy-looking book,"_ thought Sasuke as he held the book in his hand.

"Okay, you're all set! Come find me when you're done," spoke Kakashi, he formed some hand-signs, ready to 'poof' away, but Naruto stopped him.

"Hey! What about the camera?! Do we get it back after this?"

"Uh…sure," replied Kakashi and disappeared with a _Poof_, leaving Team 7 in silence.

"Well…I'm gonna go find Asuma. He's usually smoking in the park at this time," said Naruto and off he went. Sasuke turned to Sakura who was looking at a scrap piece of paper.

"_I bet I could get Sakura to trade errands with me…if memory serves right she would do _anything_ for me. I am NOT waiting in a long line just to get a book signed," _thought Sasuke, just as Sakura stood up to leave.

"Oi, Sakura! Want to _trade_—" Sakura knew what was coming, so she made the _best_ excuse she could.

"Uh...sorry, Sasuke-kun! Gotta go!" With that, the pink-haired girl ran off. Sasuke glared at the book in his hand.

"_No, this is not karma. In fact, this is the easiest of all the errands. All I have to do is go to a stupid book signing and get it signed. How long could that take?" _

Oh…_snap!_

"_No, jinxes aren't real. Sakura was just being silly,"_ thought Sasuke. He walked out of the training grounds and into town. Approximately five minutes later, an old bookstore came into view. He opened the wooden door, but it was _so_ old that it came off its hinges.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing? Trying to steal my door?" questioned an old man with large round glasses.

"Pfft, you wish. This piece of crap is so old, _termites_ probably wouldn't want it," said Sasuke. The old man glared; he took the door from Sasuke and put it on the floor.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Scram!" shouted the old man.

"I'm here for the book signing,"

"Book signing? Do you see any sign outside that advertises a book signing? _Nooo_!" mocked the old man. He walked away towards his desk, mumbling things like "Rude teenagers" and "Youth is wasted on stupid hoodlums".

"Che, least I don't look like a walking skeleton," grumbled Sasuke. He looked around the bookstore; you could probably make a _sculpture_ with all the dust!

"I heard that!" shouted the man.

"Amazingly," mumbled Sasuke sarcastically.

"Why you little—! Out! Out I say! Or I'll whack you with my cane!" shouted the little old man. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out.

"_Pfft, that was a waste of time," _thought Sasuke. He walked a few blocks until he saw people lined up near a street corner.

"_Bingo,"_ he thought as he walked up to the line.

"You here for the book signing?" asked Sasuke. The guy in front of him turned around and grinned.

"Yeah! This is going to be awesome! I hope he'll sign my handcuffs! Although, I hope I can get that new deluxe pair!"

"…Aa," replied Sasuke, "How long is this line?"

"I don't know, I never really checked…" The guy leaned out and looked ahead, "It's not too long. I've seen longer."

"Hn," Sasuke leaned out and looked ahead. The line was three streets long, "You said the line wasn't that long!"

"It's not. I heard that the line to get Haruno-san as your nurse on Saturdays is _way_ longer. I once waited with a friend for three hours to get his ankle treated by her. We didn't her number though, just her address. We didn't want to seem stalkerish so we haven't visited yet. Do you know her?" spoke the guy. Sasuke almost burst out laughing, _almost_.

"…no," answered Sasuke. The guy turned around and minded his business.

"_They didn't get her _number_; just her _address_ and they don't want to seem _stalkerish_? Che, what a loser. Ridiculous. I'll have to tell Sakura about her stalkers_," thought Sasuke.

"Oh, look! The line's only two and three-fourths streets long now!" Sasuke leaned over the side and narrowed his eyes.

"…_and I'll have to tell the Godaime about the stupid people in this village that can't count. This line is still _three_ streets long…what kind of book attracts this much attention?" _thought Sasuke. He looked at the book in his hands with a scrutinizing gaze.

A small portion of the newspaper was peeling off in the corner, revealing a dash of a bright, glittery color. Sasuke almost kicked himself for being so stupid, not that he'd admit it.

"_I should have known,"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A bell jingled as Sakura stepped inside the dry cleaning facility. A woman was standing at a desk with a smile.

"Hello, welcome to Rini's Dry Cleaning. How may I help you?" spoke the woman.

"I'm here to pick up Hatake Kakashi's dry cleaning," answered Sakura. The woman nodded and scurried into the back room.A few minutes later, she returned with a large garment bag and handed it to Sakura.

"Hatake-san already paid for the dry cleaning. Will that be all?" said the woman. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you," said Sakura politely and started walking towards the door.

"Come again soon!"

"_Now all I have to do is find Mr. Aizen and collect Kakashi-sensei's package. One problem…who's Aizen-san?" _thought Sakura. She turned on her heel and started walking back to the front desk.

"Would you happen to know a man named _Aizen-san_? I have to pick up a package," questioned Sakura. A faint blush appeared on the woman's cheeks and nodded.

"Y-yes, I do. He owns a small store somewhere around here. Just don't insult him or he'll try to kick you out of his store," said the woman. Sakura nodded and thanked the woman before walking out. A smoothie shop across the street caught her eye.

"_I guess a little break wouldn't hurt. I mean, it's not like Naruto and Sasuke-kun aren't getting off track. A strawberry smoothie sounds good right about now_…" thought Sakura contently. She held Kakashi's garment bag over her back and crossed the street. A cute tune filled her ears as Sakura entered the smoothie shop.

"What can I get you, Miss?" asked a young man at the counter. Sakura looked over and smiled.

"One strawberry smoothie, please," requested Sakura. After handing the young man some money, he put it in the cash register and filled a plastic cup with a pink liquid.

"_Hmm…this guy is pretty good looking. Dark brown hair…greenish hazel eyes…he's got a nice tan too. Eh…never mind. I should ask him where Aizen-san's store is,"_ thought Sakura. The young man turned around and handed Sakura her smoothie.

"Here you go, Miss. Have a nice day,"

"Ano…would you happen to know where Aizen-san's store is?" The young man tapped his head before smiling brightly.

"Why yes I do! It's two streets down, shouldn't be hard to miss. His door has a—"

"Thanks!" replied Sakura happily. She quickly walked out of the store while sipping her smoothie. Easy as pie! She'd be done with her errands in no time, and then she could go find Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura smiled to herself, as she neared the next street…she spotted a head of hair that looked just like Sasuke's!

"_That's not Sasuke-kun, I'm just seeing things. Silly little me," _thought Sakura humorously. She walked by the person with the Sasuke-like hair and saw a line of people which flowed into a store. The outside of the store was covered in colorful streamers and balloons were tied to the entrance. People were screaming and shouting and some were even…_crying_. Sakura threw away her empty cup and walked towards the store entrance.

"I'm next! I'm so excited! I get to see him in person!"

And….

"I simply love his work! So descriptive!"

And…

"I hope they're giving away the deluxe pair of handcuffs!"

…were among the things people were shouting and they seemed to get louder as you got closer to the door. Sakura walked up to a random woman and smiled.

"Is this Aizen-san's store?" asked Sakura. The woman nodded excitedly.

"Why of course! I simply love this store! It even sells _handcuffs_ from time to time!" exclaimed the woman. Sakura smiled uneasily and squeezed her way through the crowd around the door.

"Hey! Don't cut! I was here first! I've been waiting since 6 am!" complained the crowd. Sakura shook her head and waved the hand that wasn't holding onto Kakashi's dry-cleaning.

"No! You've got it all wrong! I'm not here for…_whatever_ it is you're all here for. I'm here to visit Aizen-san," With that said, Sakura managed to stumble into the store and looked around. It looked like the interior had been attacked by streamers and balloons. She couldn't even tell what kind of store it was, but it seemed awfully familiar.

"Hey, you! Stop blocking the entrance! Are you even old enough to be in here?" spoke a man from, what seemed to be, a counter. Sakura made her way over and looked at the man.

"Are you Aizen-san?" asked Sakura. The man forgot all about yelling at Sakura and grinned.

"_This girl looks awfully familiar…nah! I'm just being paranoid! She's soo hott!" _thought the man.

"Depends, are _you_ looking for me?" asked the man slyly. Sakura almost gagged at the man's pathetic attempts at flirting.

"_If it weren't for the fact that this man has something I want, he'd be half-way to the Land of Snow!"_ thought Sakura angrily, despite that she gave the man a fake smile.

"Why _yes_, I'm looking for you. I'm here to pick up a package for Hatake Kakashi," spoke Sakura. The man's grin disappeared as he lifted a small cardboard from under the register.

"Yes, I have a package for Hatake Kakashi. I'll give you the package, but in return I want…" The man paused and leaned over the counter to get a look at Sakura's ass. Sakura was seething with anger on the inside, but she controlled her temper.

"Well, _sir_…if a _chakra-enhanced punch_ won't do, I could always get a _Rasengan_ and a _Chidori_ up _your_ ass at _no charge_. Pulling a few strings, I could get a _Byuakugan_ user along with that _Sharingan_ user to—"

"No need, young lady. You had me at _hello_. Ahahahahaha!" spoke the man nervously. He shoved the package into Sakura's hands with a fake smile. Sakura send him a fake smile and was about to walk out when…

"_Sakura_? Is that you? I always knew I'd end up seeing you in a store like _this_. I assume my writing is to your liking, ne?"

"_Okay, breathe in, breath out. This is just a dream. You'll turn around and see that's it's just a random stranger talking to a girl that happens to have the same name. Sakura is a very common name. So…"_ thought Sakura as she turned around to face a man at a table, _"Kuso…Sasuke was the non-believer…why do I have to be punished?"_

"_**Smile. Smile. Just smile,"**_ thought INNER Sakura. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Oh! Nice to see you! What brings you here?" greeted Sakura the white-haired man. The man merely grinned and motioned for the girl to walk over.

"I'm just here for my book signing. Quite successful," answered Jiraiya. Sakura inwardly gagged.

"_Could've fooled me. I can't believe there are people _lined up_ to get a porn novel signed…eww…"_ thought Sakura. She nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, what brings _you_ here?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Eh…just picking up a package," replied Sakura hesitantly. Tsunade had taught her _never_ to tell _Jiraiya_ anything unnecessary. Jiraiya's eyes landed on the small cardboard box in Sakura's hands.

"You can't fool me. If you wanted me to sign them, you could've asked!" Jiraiya took the box from Sakura's hands and opened it up. He pulled out a metal pair of handcuffs with glitter and fur on the cuffs. Sakura's reaction was priceless as people stared at her and the handcuffs that came out of her box.

"OMG! You are _soo_ lucky! I wish I was as lucky as you!" exclaimed some people from the line. Sakura hesitantly accepted the handcuffs back and Jiraiya smashed the small box before tossing it behind him.

"T-the b-box—" stuttered Sakura. Jiraiya waved her off.

"Oh! That thing? You won't need it! Carry those cuffs with pride! I signed them, too! Oh, and did I mention that I loved your footage? Great work," said Jiraiya before Sakura was roughly pushed out of the store by the crowd. At that same time, someone had been pushed inside.

"_Footage? What is he talking about?"_ thought Sakura. She adjusted the garment bag on her back and placed the handcuffs awkwardly around her neck. She proceeded to walk up the street, receiving stares from all the people lined up for the book-signing.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the other side of the woods, a fox met one of his friends, the little pig—I mean…_Naruto_ was walking along when he ran into Ino and her two teammates at the park entrance.

"Hey, Naruto," spoke Shikamaru. Chouji waved while munching on his potato chips.

Munch. Munch.

"Hi, Naruto! What brings you here?" greeted Ino.

"Oh, I'm looking for Asuma-san," answered Naruto.

"What for?" asked Shikamaru curiously.

"Oh! Something about Kakashi going to a _rodeo_? His _radio_? Something like that…" said Naruto hesitantly. He grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Oh! Asuma-sensei was talking about Kakashi's radio the other day! He said that a bookstore owner has it, the one on—" started Ino.

"Thanks! Gotta go!" With that said, Naruto ran towards the nearest bookstore. Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

"—oh, never mind! The one time _I_ try to help without _any_ incentive and Naruto doesn't listen to everything I have to say! Sometimes I think—" rambled Ino.

Sigh.

"Come on, Chouji. Let's go to that new barbecue place," suggested Shikamaru. Chouji happily walked alongside his friend to the new restaurant.

"…just tune me out! Oh, I hate that. And then—hey you, guys! Are you even _listening_ to me? Get back here! _Shika_! I wanna come too!" shouted Ino. She ran to catch up with her teammates.

_Meanwhile_, Naruto walked into a bookstore. It was small and _very_ cramped. Shelves were filled to the very _brim_ with books. Those that didn't fit were just stacked one on top of the other on the ground. An old and dusty smell filled Naruto's nose, making him sneeze. He took a clumsy step and he heard something crack from underneath…it looked like a plank of wood, but Naruto just ignored it.

"Who's there? Better not be another rude _hoodlum_! I've got my cane this time and I'm not afraid to use it!" said an old man hiding behind the front desk. Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked over.

"Uh…no, I'm just here to pick up Kakashi-sensei's radio," said Naruto. The old man stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"_Hatake-san_?"

"Yeah! You know him?" asked Naruto eagerly. The old man nodded.

"Course I do! He once sent in this really nice girl to heal my back. Real pretty too with unusual pink hair. I owe her," said the old man. Naruto's eyes lit up at the mention of "pink hair".

"Oh! That's Sakura-chan! She's my best friend along with Sasuke-teme," commented Naruto happily.

"Really? Oh! What was it you were asking before? Something about Hatake-san's radio?"

"Oh yeah! Do you have it?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"I'm afraid I don't, but a few days ago Takeshi-san told me that he borrowed a radio from someone. He owns a bookstore too, it's a few streets down—" started the old man.

"Thanks, old man!" With that said, Naruto ran out of the store in search of Takeshi, leaving the old man smiling. Naruto slowed down to a walking pace and stared at the streets lined with people.

"_What are all these people lined up for? Must be something important,"_ thought Naruto. He approached a store entrance, only to get pushed inside, _"What the heck?!"_ Naruto steadied himself and looked around the garishly decorated store, _"What the heck is going on?"_

"Hey, you! You look awfully familiar! Have I kicked you outta my store before?" said a man at the cash register. Naruto immediately recognized the man. It was the man that kicked his team out when they were stalking Kakashi!

"_Depends_. Who are you?" questioned Naruto. The man puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

"My name is Takeshi Aizen. I am the owner of this fine establishment and it seems I've seen you before," spoke the man. Naruto's eyes widened.

"_Then that means…Kakashi sent Sakura _here_…he sent me _here_…and he probably sent Sasuke _here_ too! HE SENT US TO…A FRIGGIN' PORN STORE!! The humiliation!"_ thought Naruto. On the outside though, Naruto waved Takeshi off.

"Nah! I've never come here before! Not even yesterday with my teammates...NO! What gave you that idea?" said Naruto quickly. Takeshi raised an eyebrow, but was satisfied. _  
_

"So…what are you doing here? I don't remember seeing you camping outside this morning for the book signing. Here to buy something?"

"…no,"

"Then…SCRAM!" urged Takeshi and pointed to the door. Naruto waved his hands frantically.

"B-but I need Kakashi-sensei's radio!" Takeshi looked at the radio on a shelf nearby, then back at Naruto.

"…SCRAM! You attend the event, buy something or _leave_! I won't allow hoodlums to simply hangout in my store! I'm not a very generous man, either," argued Takeshi.

"_If_ I buy something…will I get Kakashi-sensei's radio?" questioned Naruto. Takeshi smirked and whipped out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise from who-knows-where.

"Here. This is the cheapest book I got. It's the first of the series and normally costs 30 dollars, but for _you_ only _29_," bargained Takeshi. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground at the price.

"_That much for stupid porn? And the cheapest at that! I could eat ramen for days with that!"_ thought Naruto.

"Take it or leave it. Not only are you getting back your teacher's radio…which I've had for _quite_ a while now…but a quality porn book as well. I could sell you the radio separately, but I'm being nice," said Takeshi.

"Sell the radio? YOU BORROWED IT! _I_ should ask for money since you kept the radio so long!"

"Last chance, take both things _now_ at that price or I'll _double_ the price so many times you won't be able to get them back," threatened Takeshi. Naruto scowled and pulled out _Gama-chan_, his wallet. Takeshi handed Naruto the radio and the porn book after receiving the money. Naruto mumbled things about "Harassment" and "Expensive porn" as he walked to the door, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"_Naruto_? Is that you? Two members from Team 7 in one day? It's like a reunion! Let me sign that book for you!" Naruto turned around slowly and grinned sheepishly. He quickly handed the book to Jiraiya and just as he was walking out, Takeshi's eyes widened.

"_YOU_! YOU'RE THAT BLONDE KID THAT CAME IN WITH THAT UCHIHA-KID AND THE HOTT PINK GIRL! YOU LITTLE LIAR—" Naruto took that as his cue to leave and rushed out of the store, but fell after bumping into someone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

His blonde hair caught the attention of a certain Uchiha at the end of the line.

"_What's Naruto doing here, too?"_ thought Sasuke. He watched the blonde jounin stroll down a couple of streets until he abruptly stepped into a store and was out of sight. A few seconds later, a pink-haired kunoichi stumbled out of the same store and was walking in his direction.

"_What the heck is going on?" _thought Sasuke. He leaned on the wall of a building and watched with amusement as the pink-haired kunoichi strolled past him. She said a short greeting and only made it two feet, before something inside her brain clicked.

"_Wait…SASUKE-KUN?!" _thought Sakura startlingly. She retraced her steps and looked at Sasuke closely. She even poked him a couple of times to make sure he was real.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing…_here_?" asked Sakura.

"I should be asking you the same thing," replied Sasuke and motioned at her neck. Sakura put a hand on her hip and motioned at the glittery book in his hand; she could have burst out laughing.

"_He has to get that book signed by Jiraiya. I told him karma would get back at him for being a non-believer…tsk, tsk, tsk!" _thought Sakura.

"Well, I already know why you're here and since I'm soo nice and awesome, I'll help you," said Sakura sweetly. She began walking towards the store entrance again. The guy standing in front of Sasuke turned to him.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER!! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN ME HER PHONE NUMBER!!" he shouted.

Sasuke smirked, "I forgot about that." He caught up with Sakura halfway down the street and walked alongside her. It was complete silence, except for the people shouting in the line, but that was beside the point.

"You never told me what you were doing here," said Sasuke. Sakura blushed when she remembered the handcuffs hanging around her neck.

"Well, I picked up Kakashi's dry cleaning and then I picked up his package, which happened to be a pair of handcuffs," answered Sakura. Sasuke snorted.

"It's not funny! This is complete humiliation…not as much as waiting in a line to get a porn book signed (Sasuke glared), but _still_!" exclaimed Sakura. The two teenagers approached the store when someone came stumbling out and crashed into Sakura, who would have fallen down if Sasuke's oh-so-impressive reflexives hadn't been working that day. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky because he landed on his butt.

"OWWIE!!!"

"N-Naruto?!" Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was currently rubbing his butt.

"Huh? Wha-SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME! I found you!" exclaimed Naruto. He stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"So…did you complete your errand?" asked Sakura. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"I bought this porn book in order to get Kakashi-sensei's radio back. I saw Ero-sennin in that store signing books, so I just let him sign mine. I'm gonna throw it away," said Naruto. He was about to throw the book over his shoulder, when Sasuke took it away from him.

"No. I'll just use this as a substitute for the book I was supposed to get signed,"

"B-but Sasuke-kun! Kakashi-sensei he wanted the other one signed," argued Sakura. Sasuke gave her a look of incredulity.

"I waited for two hours and nothing. At this point, I really don't care," said Sasuke.

"Good point,"

"Well…we can go find Kakashi-sensei now! Then we'll give him his crap and we'll get back the digital camera! Everyone's happy!" exclaimed Naruto.

"_Let's hope Kakashi-sensei keeps his end of the bargain,"_ thought Sakura hopefully. Team 7 went to find Kakashi, and around the late afternoon they finally did. Kakashi was sitting up against a tree sleeping, which he had been since his subordinates left to carry out their "punishment".

"Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei, _Kakashi-sensei_," whispered Sakura. She continued whispering until Naruto couldn't take it anymore and just shouted his sensei's name.

"KAKASHI WAKE UP!!" Kakashi's visible eye slowly opened and he stood up.

"Hello, children. Back so soon?" Team 7 gave their sensei a deadpan look.

"We were gone most of the day. We held our end of the bargain, now it's time for yours," spoke Sasuke. Kakashi's dry cleaning, radio, handcuffs and signed porn book lay on the grass in a pile. Kakashi smiled.

"Well, done. Here's the camera, as promised," said Kakashi. He handed Sakura the camera and picked up his things. Sasuke and Naruto gathered around Sakura and watched as she turned on the camera. So far so good, it's a _real_ camera.

"Search through the pictures," commanded Sasuke. Sakura nodded and pressed the button to search for the pictures, but almost immediately shoved the camera in her pocket.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. Sakura exhaled loudly and spoke.

"This isn't the camera. It doesn't have any pictures," Team 7 turned to face Kakashi, who only smiled.

"You never said _which_ camera," teased Kakashi and pulled out _another_ camera from his vest pocket. Team 7's eyes widened, but before anyone could make a grab for it, Kakashi disappeared with a "Poof!" with all his things.

"HE'S A TOTAL LIAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WERE SO GULLIBLE!!" Sakura restrained Naruto and Sasuke only crossed his arms.

"Naruto, it wasn't worth it from the beginning! He gave _us_ a copy of the picture. Who else is he going to give it to? Our friends? Kakashi teases us, but he wouldn't do that," reasoned Sakura. Naruto calmed down and sighed.

"Anyone up for some ramen?"

"Sure, I'd like that right now," answered Sakura. Sasuke nodded and Team 7 headed towards Ichiraku.

"Well…who's going to pay? Cause I used up all my money paying for Kakashi's stuff," said Naruto nervously.

"Dobe,"

"…Naruto, you idiot! You don't invite people to eat and make them pay!" shouted Sakura.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei let us keep his SUPER DELUXE Icha Icha Paradise. Maybe the ramen guy will give us some ramen for it," reasoned Naruto. Sakura calmed down and shook her head.

"No, you keep it Naruto. It'll come in handy later on. _I'll _pay…just remember that you owe me. Oh! And don't forget that you and Sasuke-kun are still doing part of my laundry on laundry day," said Sakura happily. She skipped ahead of them and took a seat at Ichiraku. Naruto and Sasuke stopped walking.

"She didn't for—"

"Don't _even_ think about it, Naruto," Naruto waved Sasuke off and ran up to the ramen bar. Sasuke sighed and took a seat on the other side of Sakura. He'd just have to enjoy the next three days as a free man. Wait, not even because he has D-rank missions.

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at her, "I'm looking forward to laundry day,"

"That's what I thought!" said Sakura happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura was _soo_ gullible.

"_Sasuke-kun is _such_ a liar and _soo_ gullible," _thought Sakura amusedly and smiled.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A.N. YAY! I finally updated! I really liked how I wrote this chapter and I thought the ending was cute, but that's just me. Now, I wanna hear what YOU guys have to say. Did you like it? Did you absolutely love it? Were there parts that could've been better? Tell me everything in your review. Sorry for the extremely late update, but I ran into a roadblock while I was writing this chapter. Please forgive me. You may now come forth to _Chidori_ and/or _Rasengan_ my ass, you have my permission. –nervous smile-

If you have any scenarios or any ideas that you want me to take in consideration for future chapters feel free to state them in your review or PM me. I'd gladly put them in a chapter!

I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I've made it my goal to make each chapter better than the last, so please make suggestions! –smile-

Until next time…

Ja ne!

Kawaii-llely-chan


End file.
